Celui que tu étais
by LillyHiip.x3
Summary: Mon frère te dévores des yeux - Tu devrais faire attention, Caroline - Klaus est un coureur de jupons - Il a toujours ce qu'il veut. KLAROLINE x3x3
1. Salut !

_**Salut tout le monde !**_

Oui je sais, vous allez vous dire : _Waho elle poste beaucoup en ce moment_. Et surtout vous vous direz : _Encore une Klaroline ?_

Eh oui ! ^^ Il n'y a que ça qui m'inspire (même si une Dramione ne devrait pas tarder).

Enfin bref, celle-ci ne sera pas qu'une nouvelle ce sera une vrai bonne longue fiction ^^

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira tout autant.

Bisous à tous et bonne lecture.

_**XoXo Lilly )3**_

* * *

**~ Celui que tu étais… ~**

_**Nom de fiction**_ : Celui que tu étais…

_**Couple**_ : Klaroline !

_**Amitiés**_ (mise en avant) : Caroline / Rebekah – Caroline / Henrik

_**Genre**_ : Amour, Surnaturel, Amitié, Sexe…

_**Rating**_ : T pour l'instant, peut-être M plus tard (on verra selon la tournure des événements ^^)

_**Summary**_ : Mon frère te dévores des yeux - Tu devrais faire attention, Caroline - Klaus est un coureur de jupons - Il a toujours ce qu'il veut.

_**Imaginé par**_ : Moi et uniquement moi, toutes ressemblance n'est absolument pas voulut et je m'en excuse d'avance si vous en trouvez tout de même.

_**Disclaimer **_: Un grand merci à LJ Smith ! 3

_**Résumé**_: Quand Bonnie se met à la magie cela donne : Une Caroline envoyée dans le passée avec une toute nouvelle vie et humaine, une Rebekah comme meilleure amie et surtout adorable, un Elijah toujours aussi serviable, un Kol qui n'as pas constamment des envies de meurtres, un Klaus coureur de jupon et élégant et une magnifique découverte : Henrik. Mais voilà, Caroline sait ce qui va se passer, arrivera-t-elle à changer ce pourquoi elle est là et à ne pas changer ce qu'elle ne devrait pas ?


	2. Prologue

_**Coucou tout le monde !**_

Voici le prologue de cette nouvelle fiction !

_**XoXo Lilly )3**_

* * *

** Celui que tu étais… **

**Prologue**.

Vous avez déjà fait un rêve étrange où tout vous parait tellement réel que vous vous laissez prendre au jeu ? C'est ce qui se passe pour moi en ce moment même…

Je me suis réveillée dans une tante, sur un lit de paille et habiller d'une de ses chemises de nuit que l'on portait il y a très, très, très longtemps, quelque chose comme des siècles plus tôt et surtout : Je me suis réveillée humaine. Je me suis levée doucement, me demandant ce qui se passait, puis je suis sorti de la tante pour voir tout un campement, au milieu trônait une immense table en bois, où se trouvait ma mère. Ma mère ? Elle était habiller d'une robe médiévale longue et bleu, et ses cheveux lui arrivait jusqu'au milieu du dos… Mais c'était bien elle. Elle se retourna et me regarda avec un air effarée.

«_** -Voyons mon cœur, ne sors pas dans cette tenue, enfile une robe et viens manger, tu vas être en retard. **_Sermonna-t-elle.

-_**En retard ?**_ M'étonnais-je.

_**-Enfin, Rebekah doit déjà t'attendre au lac. Dépêche-toi !**_

_**-Rebekah ? **_

_**-Rebekah Michelson, ta meilleure amie. Enfin chérie, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? **_

_**-Ri… Rien. Je me sens un peu désorienté ce matin. **_

_**-Je le vois bien. **_»

Là ça devenait vraiment bizarre, même dans le plus fou de mes rêves je ne serais jamais meilleure amie avec REBEKAH ! Je retournai dans la tente, ouvrit une énorme malle en bois et en sortit une robe rouge que j'enfilai rapidement. Mes cheveux me gênait, ils étaient bien plus long qu'à la normale, m'arrivant en bas du dos. Je me fis une natte rapide et la déposa sur mon épaule gauche. Lorsque je ressortis ma mère m'adressa un grand sourire et me tendit un bol remplit d'un liquide marron assez bizarre. Je l'attrapai, tentant de cacher ma réticence et le porta à ma bouche avec appréhension. Je fus surprise par le goût, certes ce n'était pas aussi bon que le café mais c'était pas mal.

« _**-Vas vite au lac.**_ Rappela-t-elle.

_**-Oui, bien sûr.**_ »

Je me mise à marcher, comment savais-je où aller ? C'était comme si j'avais fait ce trajet toute ma vie.

« _**-Tu es encore en retard.**_ Dit une voix rieuse. »

Je sursautai en me retournant et vis Rebekah courir vers moi, elle me serra dans ses bras et je ressentis une émotion vive : de l'amitié, sincère, pure et forte.

_**Souvenir**_.

_Ce devait être trois, peut-être, quatre ans plus tôt, nous nous trouvions dans une petite clairière. Elle s'est retournée vers moi et tendu son petit doigt que j'ai attrapé avec le miens._

_« -Meilleure amie ? A-t-elle demandée._

_-Pour toujours ! Ai-je assurée. »_

_Puis je l'ai prise dans mes bras et serrer de toutes mes forces._

_**Fin**_.

Mon dieu… Elle est humaine…

« _**-Comment tu vas ?**_ S'enquit-elle.

_**-Oh je vais bien, c'est juste que depuis que je suis levé je me sens un peu… Ailleurs.**_

_**-Tu as intérêt à te reprendre avant la fête de ce soir.**_

_**-La fête ?**_

_**-Mon anniversaire ! Comment as-tu pus oublier mon anniversaire ?**_

_**-Non, je n'ai pas oublié, désolé.**_

_**-En plus tu vas enfin rencontrer ma famille ! **_Sourit-elle. »

Sa famille… Sa mère qui les a transformés en vampire et tué Alaric, son père qui a tenté de la tuer pendant des siècles, Kol le psychopathe sanguinaire, Elijah qui a engagé deux vampire pour kidnapper Elena, Klaus qui me pourchasse et qui prenait Elena pour sa banque de sang spécial créatrice d'armée… C'est qu'on allait s'amuser ! Enfin… ils ne devaient pas être comme ça, si Rebekah est humaine, ils doivent l'être aussi… De plus, c'est mon rêve, non ? Je ne cours donc aucun danger.

Nous avons discuté toute la matinée, assises le dos appuyé contre un arbre, nous avons ris évoquant des souvenirs qui m'apparaissaient au fur et à mesure, comme si je les avais réellement vécus. Puis, sans que l'on s'en rende compte nous nous sommes endormit.

Lorsque j'ai rouvert les yeux j'étais debout devant mon propre corps, toujours assise par terre contre l'arbre avec la tête de Rebekah sur mon épaule. Je souris. Le tableau était vraiment…

« _**-Adorable.**_ »

Je sursautai en me retournant : Bonnie.

« _**-Ok, ce rêve devient vraiment très, très étrange.**_

_**-Sauf que moi je suis la réalité, je ne peux pas rester longtemps, je n'ai pas assez d'énergie.**_

_**-Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?**_

_**-Ce n'est pas un rêve, j'ai lancé un sort pour que tu atterrisses dans le passé, à l'époque où les Michelson étaient encore humains, afin que tu changes le cours des choses.**_

_**-Qu'elles choses ?**_

_**-Si Klaus tombe amoureux de toi en tant qu'humain, peut-être que les choses se passerait différemment dans le futur. Peut-être serait-il différent. Tu ne dois rien changer, tu comprends ?**_

_**-Bonnie, tu aurais dû m'en parler.**_

_**-Tu aurais essayé de m'en dissuader. Bref, tout ce qui se passe je ne le contrôle pas, alors fais attention, si tu meurs tu meurs vraiment. Je n'ai plus de force, fais attention à toi. **_»

Elle disparue. Je me retournai de nouveau vers mon corps et celui de Rebekah, mais ma vision commença à devenir floue et, bientôt, je me réveillai dans mon corps. Rebekah ne tarda pas à se réveillée également.

« _**-Oh mon dieu !**_ S'écria-t-elle horrifiée, se relevant rapidement. _**Nous nous sommes endormis ! J'ai tout un tas de préparatif pour ce soir et… Et nous devions aller voir la couturière pour les retouches de nos robes ! Vite Caroline, lèves-toi !**_ »

Je me relevai et attrapa ses mains dans les miennes.

« -_**Respire Rebekah, tout vas bien aller, ne t'inquiète pas tout sera absolument parfait ce soir. **_Dis-je d'un ton apaisant.

_**-Tu sais que pour mes parents la première impression reste, il faut qu'ils en aient une bonne de toi. Tu comprends ?**_

_**-Evidemment, je te promets d'être l'exemple même de la grâce et de la sagesse ce soir.**_ Plaisantais-je, elle rit.

_**-Je sais que tu trouves que, souvent, je sur-réagis mais tu ne connais pas mes parents, surtout mon père… **_

_**-Ça va aller.**_ »

Nous commençâmes à marcher pour nous rendre au village le plus proche de nos deux campements, celui où tout le monde se rendaient pour leurs achats. Quand nous arrivâmes, elle me traina dans une petite boutique où une femme nous accueillit avec bonne humeur.

« _**-Bonjour mesdemoiselles. Vous venez pour vos robes, n'est-ce pas ?**_ Demanda-t-elle.

_**-Exactement !**_ Acquiesça Rebekah.

_**-Vous savez, j'ai habillé la totalité de vos invités.**_

_**-Cette fête ne pourras donc n'être que parfaite.**_ Répondit Rebekah avec un doux sourire. »

Les retouches se passèrent bien, ma robe était aussi bleue que mes yeux et celle de Rebekah était rouge sang.

C'est ensemble que nous retournions à son camp, une énorme tente était montée au milieu de la place et lorsque l'on rentra, la première chose qui me saisis fut les millions de bougie qui éclairait les lieux, c'était incroyablement beau.

« _**-Ça coupe le souffle, hein ?**_ Dit-elle, fière.

_**-Incroyable…**_ Commentais-je.

_**-Ma mère est très douée**_. Sourit-elle.

_**-Je vois.**_ »

Deux garçons approchèrent, je mis un moment à reconnaître Elijah à cause de ses longs cheveux. Pourtant j'eu une étrange sensation, comme si je ne le connaissais pas, que je le voyais pour la première fois.

« _**-Mesdemoiselles. **_Salua-t-il. »

Rebekah eut un immense sourire.

« _**-Caroline chérie, je te présente deux de mes frères : Elijah et Henrik.**_ »

Mon cœur se serra à l'évocation du nom du dernier… Le seul de ses frères qui n'était pas devenue un vampire… Celui qui était mort tellement jeune.

« _**-Enchantée.**_ Répondis-je en me forçant à sourire. »

Elijah tendis son bras à sa sœur, tandis que Henrik me tendais le siens, tels deux vrais gentlemans. Lorsque l'on eu fait quelques pas je reconnu Esther dans la foule, elle ne tarda pas à nous voir non plus. Elle s'excusa auprès des personnes avec lesquels elle parlait et vint serrer sa fille dans ses bras.

« _**-Esther Michelson.**_ Se présenta-t-elle avec un sourire aimable.

_**-Caroline Forbes.**_ Dis-je à mon tour.

_**-Voilà donc la fameuse Caroline, Rebekah nous parle tellement de toi. Je suis très enchantée.**_ Dit-elle en me prenant dans ses bras. »

Elle était tellement douce…

« _**-Caroline Forbes, ai-je entendu ?**_ S'enquit une voix, je me retournai pour voir Mickael. _**Mickael Michelson.**_

_**-Enchantée.**_ »

C'était tellement dur de m'adresser à eux comme s'ils n'étaient que de simples inconnus… Pourtant je n'arrivais pas à les haïr, comme si ma vie ici prenait le pas sur celle que j'avais 24h plus tôt. Tout ce que je voyais était qu'ils étaient la famille de ma meilleure amie et pour ça, j'avais déjà de l'affection pour eux. Que m'arrivait-il ?

« _**-Et moi, on ne me présente pas ?**_ »

Cette voix, ce ne pouvait être que lui. Je tournai la tête et resta pétrifiée. Oh mon dieu… Il était encore plus beau… Malgré ses cheveux longs, il avait une prestance et cette sorte d'arrogance qui le rendait juste magnifique… Et qui donnait également envie de le frapper.

« _**-Niklaus Michelson, mais on m'appel Klaus.**_ Dit-il en tendant sa main.

_**-Caroline Forbes.**_ Répondis-je, déposant ma main dans la sienne. »

Il la porta à sa bouche et la frôla de ses lèvres. Mon cœur se stoppa. Je la retirai tout de même mais cela le fit sourire.

Généralement j'arrivais à tenir. A résister à son regard de braise, à cette sensation de brûlure lorsque sa peau touchait la mienne, au fait que ma tête se mettait à tourner dangereusement à chacun de ses regards insistant, à ses belles paroles… Mais là… Je me sentais si fragile… Etait-ce le fait d'être redevenu humaine qui me donnais l'impression d'être vulnérable ? Ou le fait de savoir qu'ici il n'était pas le monstre sanguinaire qu'il était dans notre monde ?

« _**-Mon frère te dévores des yeux.**_ M'informa Rebekah quelques minutes plus tard.

_**-Lequel ? Tu en as plusieurs. **_Fis-je semblant de ne pas comprendre.

_**-Derrière toi.**_ Dit-elle. »

Je me retournai. Klaus me regardai, il sourit en levant son verre dans ma direction.

« _**-Tu devrais faire attention, Caroline.**_ Conseilla-t-elle.

_**-Que veux-tu dire ?**_

_**-Klaus est un courreur de jupon. Tu n'es pourtant pas son genre, généralement il préfère les brunes c'est donc plutôt étonnant… Mais… Fais attention, je n'aimerais pas qu'il te brise le cœur.**_

_**-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.**_

_**-Il a toujours ce qu'il veut.**_

_**-Ce ne sera pas le cas.**_ Assurais-je, elle n'eut pas l'air du tout convaincue. _**Je suis une grande fille. **_Plaisantais-je. »

* * *

Alors, votre avis ?

J'espère que ça vous a plût.

Bisous !

**_XoXo Lilly ;)3_**


	3. Chapitre 1 : L'attaque

Coucou tout le monde !

Désolé pour ce post un peu tard, j'avais dis à certain d'entre vous que je posterais dans la matinée.

On m'a demandé s'il y aurait un "jour de post", eh bien pour l'instant non. Voilà le problème auquel je suis confronté :

Je n'ai plus internet depuis 6 mois, on s'est fait balader d'opérateur en opérateur sans que cela ne donne rien, enfin bref on s'est fait prendre pour des ***, pour l'instant je suis en vacance dans un camping où on a internet voilà pourquoi je vous poste des fictions, seulement dès demain matin je rentre chez moi et n'aurait donc plus internet de nouveau. Cela ne devrait pas duré longtemps car je change de nouveau d'opérateur (pour aller au bon cette fois-ci ^^) et devrait donc retrouver internet à la rentrée. A ce moment là, suivant mon emploi du temps et mes devoirs je verrais pour définir un jour de post, car je rentre en terminale alors je ne sais pas si cela sera possible de poster toujours le même jour.

Bisous et bonne lecture !

Merci à tous pour vos reviews, cela me touche ENORMEMENT !

**_XoXo Lilly ;)x3_**

* * *

**~ Celui que tu étais… ~**

**Chapitre 1 : L'attaque**.

Tout le monde dansait et était de bonne humeur. L'anniversaire de Rebekah était donc très réussit et évidemment cela la comblait de bonheur. La plupart de la soirée je la passai à danser avec Henrik, le plus jeune des frère Michelson. Il ne devait pas avoir plus d'une quinzaine d'année, il était tellement gentil et le fait qu'il était un danseur exceptionnel ne faisait qu'ajouter à con charme naturel. Savoir ce qui lui arriverait dans un futur, plus ou moins proche, me brisais le cœur… En espérant que je serais reparti avant que cela n'arrive. Il m'accompagna me rasseoir lorsque je me pleins de mes chaussures et s'installa à côté de moi.

« _**-Rebekah nous parle tellement de toi, je comprends mieux pourquoi vous êtes si proche. **_Dit-il, j'arquai un sourcil interrogateur. _**Vous avez cette même joie de vivre, vous vous ressemblez beaucoup.**_ »

Alors là, si j'aurais pu imaginez qu'un jour on me dirait que Rebekah me ressemblait… Je la regardai… C'est vrai que l'on se ressemble beaucoup, comment a-t-elle put autant changer…

« _**-Je l'aime tellement. **_Dis-je, les mots m'échappant. »

Il sourit. Je me rendis compte de mes paroles. Je l'aimais réellement, comme une amie, une meilleure amie et même une sœur… Comment ferais-je lorsque je rentrerais à mon époque et qu'elle recommencera à me détester ? J'en eu les larmes aux yeux.

« _**-Sa va ?**_ S'enquit Henrik.

_**-Oui oui.**_ Assurai-je vivement._** On va danser ?**_

_**-Avec plaisir ! **_Répondit-il. »

Il se leva et me tendit la main, j'y déposai la mienne et me leva. Mais lorsque l'on atteignit la piste de danse, Klaus nous intercepta.

« _**-Puis-je ? **_Demanda-t-il. »

Henrik me regarda, demandant la permission de me laisser, j'acquiesçai hésitante. Klaus prit doucement ma main de celle de son frère et m'emmena jusqu'à la piste de danse. Il m'attira à lui et posa son autre main au creux de mes reins, je frissonnai.

« _**-T'a-t-on déjà dis que tu avais les plus beaux yeux du monde ?**_ Demanda-t-il d'une voix charmeuse.

_**-Non, sérieusement ? Tu n'as rien trouvée de mieux**_ ? Me moquais-je, il sourit amusé.

_**-Je ne dis que la vérité.**_ »

Peut-être qu'à cette époque cette méthode marchait, après tout c'était il y a tellement longtemps, pour la nôtre elle datait de la préhistoire, ce qui replacer dans le contexte n'est pas si faut. Je me souvins de cette phrase que je lui avais dite dans notre monde :

« _**-Je suis trop intelligente pour me laisser séduire par toi.**_

_**-C'est ce que j'aime chez toi. **_»

Je me pétrifiai, comment pouvait-il répondre la même chose ?

« _**-Un problème, Love ?**_ »

Le même surnom…

« _**-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. **_Répondis-je, tentant de cacher mon trouble.

_**-Cela te va plutôt bien.**_

_**-Seulement je ne suis pas ton amour.**_ Répliquais-je.

_**-Je n'ai jamais dit que tu étais le miens.**_ »

On se défia une seconde du regard lorsqu'un cri perçant nous ramena à la réalité. Par reflexe, il resserra sa prise sur ma taille en signe de protection. Le silence se fit, un silence froid et pesant. Mickael sortit de la tante pour revenir en courant.

« _**-Attaque de loups ! **_Hurla-t-il. _**Courrez dans le refuge !**_ Ordonna-t-il. »

Un brouhaha incroyable se fit, tout le monde se mit à courir vers la sortit, Klaus me tira dans un coin pour éviter que l'on se fasse piétiner.

Les loups garous… J'assistais au jour où ils ont découvert l'existence des loups garous…

« _**-Il faut que tu cours dans le refuge.**_ Dit-il rapidement.

_**-Le refuge ?**_ M'étonnais-je.

_**-C'est une grotte !**_

_**-Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles… Où est Rebekah ?**_

_**-Elle a dut partir. **_Supposa-t-il en jetant un regard à la pièce et ne la trouvant pas.

_**-Peut-être pas !**_

_**-Je t'en prie cours, je m'occupe de ma sœur !**_

_**-Tu ne viens pas ?**_

_**-Je dois aider mon père.**_

_**-Ce sont des loups !**_

_**-Ce ne sont QUE des loups.**_

_**-Vous allez vous faire tuer !**_

_**-CAROLINE !**_ »

Je me retournai, Rebekah et Henrik se faisaient un chemin jusqu'à moi. Elle me prit dans ses bras.

«_** -Henrik, emmène les filles à la grotte et assure-toi qu'elles y restent. **_Ordonna Klaus.

_**-Bien.**_ Acquiesça-t-il.

_**-Où vas-tu ?!**_ S'écria Rebekah ahurit.

_**-Aider papa.**_

_**-Niklaus !**_ Sermonna-t-elle.

_**-Allez-y !**_ »

Elle le suppliait du regard du regard tandis qu'Henrik la trainait. Je regardai Klaus, ne bougeant pas.

« _**-Vas-y.**_ Répéta-t-il durement. »

J'acquiesçai doucement et courut pour rattraper Rebekah qui accrocha ma main avec force.

Nous débouchâmes dans les bois, courant sur un chemin entouré d'une multitude de personnes. Les buissons se mirent à trembler sur le bord du chemin. Rebekah serra d'avantage sa prise sur ma main. Nous nous mîmes tous à hurler lorsqu'une bête bondit hors de l'un d'eux pour se jeter sur un homme derrière nous. Il lui lacéra le cou de ses griffes, le sang de ses artères gicla au museau de l'animal qui jeta sa proie par terre avant de se pencher dessus pour la déchiquetée. J'avais déjà vu beaucoup de choses horrible mais celle-ci les dépassaient très largement. Rebekah et Henrik ne bougeaient plus.

« _**-Il faut y aller !**_ Dis-je, secouant la main de Rebekah. »

Ils acquiescèrent et nous reprîmes notre course effrénée. Mais le cri d'un enfant attira mon intention, il ne devait pas avoir plus de quatre ans, il était tombé par terre, tenant sa cheville en pleurant et était paniqué. Je lâchai la main de Rebekah qui tenta de me retenir et m'élança vers l'enfant, je m'accroupis devant lui.

« -_**Comment t'appelles-tu ?**_ Demandais-je le plus calmement possible, pour ne pas le paniquer d'avantage.

_**-Marc…**_ Renifla-t-il.

_**-Moi c'est Caroline, je vais m'occuper de toi.**_ »

Il eut l'air soudainement soulagé lorsque je lui tendis mes bras mais avant que je n'eus le temps de l'attraper Rebekah se mise à hurler mon nom de toutes ses forces. Derrière moi se trouvait un loup garou, je tombai en arrière sous le coup de la surprise et teint l'enfant serrer, tandis qu'il tentait de s'agripper à moi. Ses griffes s'élevèrent au-dessus de nous lorsqu'une pointe transperça sa poitrine, lui arrachant un horrible cri. Il tomba mollement à côté de moi. Je levai les yeux sur Elijah.

« _**-Tout vas bien ? **_S'enquit-il en m'aidant à me relever.

_**-Oui…**_ Dis-je, sous le choc. »

Être humaine était décidément trop éprouvant…

« _**-Caroline…**_ Souffla Rebekah.

_**-Je vais bien.**_

_**-Vous devriez vous remettre en route.**_

_**-Tu ne viens pas ?**_

_**-Je retourne aider Klaus et papa, on se retrouve tout à l'heure.**_

_**-Où sont Finn et Kol ? Je ne les aient pas vus de la journée !**_ S'inquiéta Rebekah.

_**-Ils ne sont pas loin, ça va.**_ »

Nous arrivâmes à la grotte où tout le monde s'était réfugier. Rebekah et Henrik virent leur mère et prirent de ses nouvelles. Quant à Marc, il sauta de mes bras pour courir dans ceux de sa mère qui fondit en larmes de soulagement en le voyant, elle m'adressa un regard de remerciement, je lui souris en retour.

« _**-Comment vas-tu, Caroline ? Henrik vient de me raconter !**_ S'enquit Esther en arrivant à mes côtés.

_**-Ça va… Heureusement qu'Elijah était là.**_ Répondis-je. »

Elle me serra dans ses bras pour me rassurer.

Les heures passèrent, tout le monde était assis par terre attendant avec appréhension. J'étais assise entre Rebekah et Henrik, Rebekah avait posé sa tête sur mon épaule et tenait fermement une de mes mains malgré le sommeil qui l'avait emportée, Henrik quant à lui avait son épaule coller à la mienne et tenait sa mère dans ses bras, tous deux s'étaient également endormit, et moi… Moi j'attendais que le temps passe. Et même si l'admettre m'écorchais la bouche : J'attendais de savoir comment allait Klaus.

Il ne pouvait pas être mort. Je le savais puisqu'il était en vie dans le futur. Ma venue n'aurait pas pu changer autant les choses, si ?

Enfin ils arrivèrent. Je reteins le souffle le temps de l'apercevoir, mes yeux rencontrèrent les siens et mon cœur s'emballa. Je soupirai de soulagement. Le bruit de réjouissance provoquée par l'arrivée des « _combattants _» réveillèrent la famille Michelson. Esther se précipita dans les bras de son mari puis embrassa un à un ses fils, de même que Rebekah et Henrik.

« _**-Pas trop sous le choc ?**_ Me demanda Elijah.

_**-Ça va.**_ Assurais-je.

_**-Tu es sûr ? **_

_**-Oui.**_ »

Klaus s'approcha de moi.

« _**-Alors comme ça un loup t'as trouvée appétissante, ça ne m'étonne pas je dirais.**_

_**-Tu ne t'arrêtes jamais, hein ?**_

_**-Tu viens de dire à Elijah que tu allais bien.**_ Rappela-t-il, je souris.

_**-Et toi ?**_ M'enquis-je en voyant du sang sur son maillot.

_**-Une égratignure.**_ Assura-t-il. »

J'acquiesçai. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Rebekah, qui pleurait dans les bras de Kol.

« _**-Elle a toujours eu un penchant pour les mélodrames.**_ Commenta Klaus. »

Je le regardai avec ahurissement.

« _**-Ne crois-tu pas que son état sois justifié ?**_ M'étonnais-je.

_**-Pourquoi ? **_

_**-Enfin Niklaus ! Elle a vus 4 de ses 5 frères ainsi que son père se jeter littéralement dans la gueule du loup.**_ »

Il eut l'air de se sentir con, j'étais fière de moi et poursuivis :

« _**-Sais-tu ce qui a bien pu lui passer par la tête durant ces quatre très longues heures ?**_ Demandais-je, il hocha négativement la tête. _**Elle s'est imaginé tout un tas de façon d'apprendre que l'un de vous ne s'en était pas sortis. Pendant quatre heures… C'est très long quand l'on s'inquiète pour les gens que l'on n'aime**_. »

Cette fois il eut les larmes aux yeux, bien qu'il tentait de le cacher, et bizarrement je ne me sentis plus aussi fière de moi. En réalité je m'en voulais même un peu… Il acquiesça doucement encaissant mes paroles. Puis il se dirigea vers Rebekah, lui caressa tendrement le dos pour lui faire savoir qu'il était là, elle se retourna et se logea dans ses bras. Il la garda serrer contre lui un long moment et cette simple et adorable scène suffit à me faire, à mon tour, monter les larmes aux yeux. Je me rapprocha d'eux pour vérifier si Rebekah allait bien.

« _**-Ecoutez-moi !**_ Intervint son père du centre de la grotte. _**L'heure est grave. Le jour s'est levé et nous avons vu certaine de ces créatures devenir humaines. **_Des cris de terreurs se firent entendre. _**Oui, humaine. Comme vous, comme moi. Cela pourrait être n'importe quelle personne que vous croiserez. Si notre interprétation est bonne, leur transformation ne se produit que la nuit, il va falloir être vigilent. »**_

Tout le monde était agité et Mickael semblait dépassé.

« _**-Nous allons sortir à la recherche de survivant. S'il y en a, ceux-ci risque d'être dans un très mauvais état, il faudra donc les soignés et les transporter au campement très rapidement. La tente de l'anniversaire de Rebekah est intacte, elle nous servira d'infirmerie, nos médecins s'y trouveront déjà mais les premiers soins vous reviendront sur place. Chaque corps devra être vérifié : contrôlez leurs pouls, ne n'en oubliez pas un seul. Bonne chance et bon courage. Soyez fort.**_ »

Je vis une femme brune aux yeux verts arriva en courant et sauta dans les bras de Klaus.

« _**-Tu vas bien !**_ S'exclama-t-elle soulagé. _**J'ai eu si peur !**_ »

Elle se tourna vers Elijah.

« _**-Elijah ! Dieu merci !**_ »

Elle lui sauta également dans les bras.

« _**-Ta copine ou la sienne ?**_ M'enquis-je auprès de Klaus.

_**-Aucun**_. Répondit-il simplement.

_**-Vraiment ?**_ M'étonnais-je. »

Il me regarda l'air amusé.

« _**-Cela t'intéresse ?**_

_**-Je suis curieuse de nature.**_

_**-Bien sûr, Love.**_ »

Il me laissa lorsque son père l'appela.

« _**-Elle s'appelle Tatia. **_Informa Rebekah en faisant irruption à mes côtés, visiblement calmée. _**Klaus et Elijah se battent pour elle depuis l'enfance mais…**_

_**-Mais ?**_

_**-Klaus semble avoir abandonné depuis un moment, enfin, si cela te tracasse.**_ Se moqua-t-elle.

_**-Cela ne m'intéresse pas.**_ Assurais-je, elle rit.

_**-Si tu ressens le besoin de te justifier c'est que tu te mens à toi-même, chérie. **_

_**-Voilà donc d'où vient la phrase : Généralement il préfère les brunes.**_

_**-Exactement, et parce qu'il ne couche pratiquement qu'avec des brunes. Enfin, il faut bien une exception qui confirme la règle.**_

_**-Je ne coucherais pas avec ton frère.**_

_**-Pourquoi te sens-tu visée dans ce cas ?**_

_**-Peut-être à cause de ton regard insistant.**_

_**-Mon regard n'a rien d'insistant.**_

_**-Bien sûr que si !**_

_**-Je t'en prie, Caroline, je vous ai vus danser.**_

_**-J'ai dansée la plupart de la soirée avec ton autre frère : Henrik, pourtant là tu ne vois rien de suspect.**_

_**-Peut-être parce qu'il ne te tenait pas aussi proche que Klaus.**_

_**-C'est faux.**_

_**-Si tu le dis.**_ Soupira-t-elle. »

Je me perdis dans mes pensées un instant

« _**-On va y aller !**_ Déclara Mickael_**. Rester en petit groupe s'il vous plait.**_ »

Cette recherche aux survivants, ou plutôt aux cadavres car il devrait y en avoir largement plus que de survivant, s'annonçait des plus réjouissante.


	4. Chapitre 2 : Spectacle Sanglant

_**Coucou tout le monde !**_

_**Me revoilà, eh oui j'ai enfin récupéré internet.**_

_**Voilà donc le second chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**_

_**Pour le post de chapitre, préférez-vous un post régulier ou que je post au fur et à mesure que je les finis ?**_

_**J'attend vos réponses et vos impressions.**_

_**Bisous et bonne lecture.**_

_**XoXo Lilly ;)**_

* * *

**~ Celui que tu étais… ~ **

**Chapitre 2 : Spectacle sanglant.**

Il y avait dans le spectacle qui s'offrait à nous quelque chose qui nous glaça d'effroi. Rebekah et moi nous étions arrêtés devant cette macabre découverte. Henrik retenait un haut-le-cœur. Seul Elijah, Finn, Kol et Klaus avaient déjà assisté à… ça. Pourtant, leurs regards étaient perdus, comme lointain. Je pris soudainement conscience qu'ils avaient subie plus que la vision de quelque cadavre dans les bois, ils avaient VUS leurs morts. Ils avaient été aux premières loges.

Sang, cadavre, bout de chaire… Tout cela créait une odeur nauséabonde.

Un premier nom hurlé : Josh. Des cris de peine, des lamentations, le bruit d'un cœur brisé, des suppliques… La femme ne devait pas avoir plus d'une trentaine d'année, peut-être 28, elle était brune aux cheveux long et ses yeux vert émeraudes étaient à présent bien terne. Elle a couru jusqu'au cadavre de Josh, c'est laisser tomber à côté de lui et n'a eu de cesse de pleurer. Esther a approchée, prit le pouls de l'homme et eut un regard sincèrement navrés pour la jeune femme. Celle-ci à hurler de plus belle, Esther l'as alors serré dans ses bras en la berçant doucement.

« _**-Ils se sont mariés il y a cinq ans.**_ Informa Rebekah, une larme roulant sur sa joue. »

Mon cœur se serra, je levai les yeux pour retenir les larmes qui me montaient. Dans un petit campement, tout le monde connaissait tout le monde et l'histoire de tout le monde. Nous commençâmes alors à partir en groupe, Esther insista pour que ses enfants, ainsi que moi, restions tous ensemble au cas où un problème surviendrait. On a alors tous acquiescés en cœur et avons commencé notre recherche. Des cadavres, il n'y avait que ça. Des bouts de personnes plutôt, des membres éparpillés par ci, par là. Ou… Des cadavres avec un trou à la place du cœur… Les loups aimaient manger le cœur de leurs victimes…

Deux cadavres attirèrent mon attention : un père et, certainement, sa femme. Ceux-ci étaient serrer dans les bras l'un de l'autre, couvert de sang, de lacération, les yeux grand ouvert, vide… S'en fut trop, les larmes dévalèrent mes joues avec violence. Je tournai le dos à ce triste tableau, ne pouvant en supporter d'avantage. Je n'avais pas prévu de me retrouver face à face avec Klaus. Il leva les yeux pour regarder derrière moi et comprit. Rebekah dû les apercevoir également car elle s'appuya contre un arbre pour rendre tout ce qu'elle avait pu avaler.

« _**-C'est monstrueux…**_ Souffla Henrik avec peine.

_**-Ça ne mériterait même pas de vivre.**_ Répondit Klaus, durement. »

Tyler… La race de Tyler. Si les loups garous n'avaient pas existé, que serait-il arrivé pour Tyler ? Et Klaus, il ne serait jamais devenu vampire, n'aurait jamais vécu des centaines d'années et je ne l'aurais donc pas rencontrée… Et moi, je serais toujours humaine, vivant ma vie de parfaite petite pimbêche reine du lycée de Mystic Falls. Je n'aurais pas été celle que je suis aujourd'hui, certes ma vie aurait été vraiment plus simple mais… Stefan, mon meilleur ami, la personne que j'appelle en tout premier lieu quand quelque chose ne va pas… Est-ce que mon humanité aurait valu autant ? Stefan, Tyler, Klaus et même si cela m'énervait de l'admettre : Damon. Elena serait morte sur ce pont avec ses parents… MA Elena, l'une de mes deux meilleures amies… Et Bonnie, elle ne saurait absolument rien de ses pouvoirs, elle ne serait jamais tombée amoureuse de Jeremy. Jenna serait toujours en vie, elle n'aurait jamais rencontré Alaric car sa femme ne serait jamais devenue un vampire, mais il ne serait pas mort non plus… Mystic Falls aurait été une toute autre histoire.

« _**-Sa va aller ?**_ S'enquit Klaus, me voyant perdu dans mes pensées.

_**-Des gens sont morts, bien sûr que ça ne va pas.**_ Répliquais-je. »

Je m'éloignai rapidement, ils me suivirent donc en silence. Nous nous baissâmes sur tous les corps rencontrer, mais chacun d'eux était froid et abandonner de vie… Cela était vraiment décourageant… Au bout d'un certain temps Finn cria.

« _**-Elle est vivante ! **_»

Nous arrivâmes tous en courant. Une jeune fille rousse certainement de l'âge d'Henrik.

« _**-Elle s'appelle Mélodie… Mélodie Kims !**_ Retrouva Henrik. »

Sans réfléchir je déchirai un pan de ma robe sous le regard médusé de mes compagnons de recherche qui ne comprenaient visiblement pas mon geste.

« _**-C'est pour faire un garrot.**_ Dis-je avec évidence.

_**-Un quoi ?**_ Demanda Kol. »

Merde Caroline fait attention à ce que tu dis.

« _**-C'est un procédé qui permet de faire un point de compression au-dessus de la blessure, pour que ça stoppe le flux sanguin et qu'elle arrête de se vider de son sang. **_Expliquais-je, ils acquiescèrent, j'étais donc plutôt clair. »

Je me baissai à côté de la jeune fille, releva sa jupe, tous les garçons détournèrent le regard en bon gentleman ce qui m'aurait donnée envie de rire dans d'autre circonstance.

« _**-Une grosse artère est touchée. **_Informais-je. »

Cela n'était pas une grande nouvelle, sa robe était tellement imprégnée de sang que cela paraissait évident. Je soulevai sa jambe et enroula le tissus autour de sa cuisse, je fis un nœud en serrant de toutes mes forces. Rebekah sursauta.

«_** -Mais tu vas lui faire mal ! **_S'écria-t-elle.

_**-Elle est inconsciente, elle ne sent strictement rien, certes elle aura un beau bleu mais si je ne laisse pas ce truc en place elle va se vider de son sang avant qu'on n'est le temps de la ramener à la tente ! »**_

Elle acquiesça.

« _**-Il faut qu'on se dépêche.**_ Dis-je en replaçant sa jupe. »

Je me relevai et les garçons nous regardèrent de nouveau.

« _**-Je croyais qu'elle était hors de danger ?**_ S'enquit Henrik.

_**-Oui ses jours ne sont plus comptés, mais si nous ne la ramenons pas vite le fait que son sang ne circule plus risque d'atrophier sa jambe.**_ »

Ils me regardèrent de nouveau bizarrement.

« _**-On devra l'amputer.**_ Corrigeais-je. »

Ils acquiescèrent de nouveau. Elijah se baissa pour la ramasser dans ses bras et nous reprîmes notre ascension.

En chemin, nous croisâmes une petite fille. La scène était plutôt étrange. Elle était allonger sur la poitrine de sa mère… morte et sanguinolente. Des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur ses joues et le sang imprégnait ses vêtements et ses cheveux. Rebekah lui tendis une main tremblante, ses yeux était dans le vide, elle ne la voyait pas.

« _**-Je m'appelle Rebekah. **_Dit-elle doucement. »

Elle ne répondit pas. Tout le monde fixait Rebekah, ne sachant que faire. Je m'approchai.

« _**-C'est ta maman ?**_ M'enquis-je en m'asseyant à côté d'elle, sachant que ma robe serait tâcher de sang. »

Elle leva les yeux vers moi.

« _**-Ma maman.**_ Répéta-t-elle. »

Elle était en état de choc.

« _**-Tu veux me dire ton prénom ? **_Reprit Rebekah.

_**-Anna.**_

_**-Enchantée, Anna.**_

_**-J'étais cachée.**_ Dit-elle sans que l'on n'ait demandés quoi que ce soit.

_**-Où étais-tu cachée ?**_ »

Elle montra un arbre en creux à quelques mètres de là. Oh mon dieu, elle avait tout vu.

« _**-C'est maman qui ma mise là… Il n'y avait pas assez de place pour elle dans l'arbre alors elle a dit de pas bouger, qu'elle allait trouver un autre arbre pour elle et qu'elle reviendrait me chercher.**_ Récita-t-elle. »

Rebekah étouffa un sanglot.

« _**-Mais elle a pas pu trouver. Y a le monstre qui lui a sauté dessus.**_ »

Elle ne pleurait plus mais ses yeux était vide et sa voix blanche. Une larme roula sur ma joue tandis que j'essuyais ses joues qui n'avaient pas fini de sécher. Je lui tendis les bras mais elle s'accrocha à la main de sa mère.

« _**-Je peux pas laisser maman, elle peut pas rester toute seule !**_ Dit-elle.

_**-Je vais l'emmener.**_ Dit Klaus. »

On se tourna vers lui comme s'il avait perdu la tête. Son visage était neutre.

« _**-Tu portes la petite, je portes sa mère.**_ Décida-t-il.

_**-A quoi tu joues ? **_M'enquis-je.

_**-Si on n'emmène pas sa mère, elle ne viendra pas.**_

_**-Je vais réussir à la convaincre.**_

_**-Tu sais bien que c'est faux, honnêtement à sa place laisserais-tu ta mère ?**_ »

Je restai silencieuse, sachant parfaitement qu'il avait raison. Il commença à soulever le corps de la pauvre femme et j'attrapai Anna dans mes bras.

« _**-Où est ton papa ?**_ M'enquis-je.

_**-Sais pas, il est partit chasser les monstres.**_ »

Pitié faîtes qu'il ne soit pas mort. J'échangeai un regard avec Klaus, il pensait à la même chose que moi visiblement. Après plusieurs minutes de marche nous arrivâmes à la tente, le corps de la femme fut disposer dans un coin et recouvert tandis que la petite refusa de la quitter. Ils l'installèrent donc à ses côtés.

Je me laissai tomber sur un coussin par terre, le trop plein d'émotion m'avait vidé de toute force. Rebekah fit de même et posa sa tête sur mon épaule en prenant ma main.

« _**-Je n'arrive pas à croire que nous vivons quelque chose d'aussi horrible…**_ Souffla-t-elle, émue. »

Elijah arriva à notre hauteur, tâché de sang.

« _**-Comment va Mélodie ?**_ S'enquit Rebekah.

_**-Hors de danger…**_ Souffla-t-il. »

Je regardai autour de nous, plein de corps sanguinolents étaient disposés. Certain mort, d'autre blessé. Des femmes, enfants, maris, frères, sœurs, parents – _ou que sais-je_ – pleuraient leurs pertes…

«_** -Cette fille ne cessera jamais d'être qu'une pauvre conne ! **_S'énerva Rebekah. »

Ça remarque me sortis de mes pensées, je mis un moment à comprendre de quoi elle parlait. Tatia était agrippée au bras de Klaus et battait rapidement des cils. Pitoyable.

« _**-Même dans de tels moments elle ne cesse pas de draguer Klaus ! Non mais tu imagines le peu de cœur qu'il faut pour faire une chose pareille ? Elle aurait pu, décemment, attendre une semaine ou, du moins, demain, mais non mademoiselle est déjà là à battre des cils.**_ Continua-t-elle. »

Je levai les yeux vers Elijah, il faisait comme s'il n'avait rien entendu, ou remarquer, mais ses yeux brillaient de tristesse. Il s'éloigna et je sentis mon cœur se serrer. Je me leva donc et le suivis.

« _**-Sa va aller ?**_ M'enquis-je en le rattrapant, il s'arrêta.

_**-Pourquoi une telle question ?**_

_**-Tatia. Je sais tout de votre triangle amoureux. **_

_**-Avec Tatia ce n'est pas seulement un triangle.**_ Répondit-il avec un sourire amer.

_**-Je ne comprends pas.**_ Avouais-je.

_**-Tous les garçons veulent Tatia. Et Tatia aime plaire si tu vois ce que je veux dire.**_

_**-Alors pourquoi t'accrocher autant à elle, si elle n'en vaut pas la peine ?**_

_**-Elle est mon premier grand amour, tu comprends ? J'ai été avec elle pendant trois ans, certes cela remonte à quatre ans, mais…**_

_**-Mais on n'oublie jamais son premier amour.**_

_**-Peu importe ce que cela peut nous couter.**_ Compléta-t-il. _**Je pense que je l'aimerais toujours, d'une certaine manière, seulement pour l'instant je ne connais que celle-ci.**_

_**-La souffrance… Qu'elle peste…**_

_**-Tu sais, elle était déjà comme ça à l'époque et je l'ai accepté. J'aurais tout accepté d'elle pour l'avoir à mes côtés. **_

_**-Mais c'est horrible de se laisser souffrir ainsi.**_

_**-Certes. Mais n'as-tu jamais aimé à ce point ? **_»

Tyler…

« _**-Au point de vouloir pardonnée toutes les erreurs, aussi énorme soient-elles ? **_»

Klaus…

« _**-Si. **_Acquiesçais-je.

_**-Alors tu comprends mieux que je ne le pensais ce que je ressens. **_»

Il commença à s'éloigner.

« _**-Elijah ? **_»

Il se retourna.

« _**-Sommes-nous amis à présent ?**_ M'enquis-je. »

Il sourit.

«_** -Je n'ai jamais eu de vraie amie fille, cela me changera**_. »

Sur ce il s'en alla. Je souris.

« _**-NOOOONNNN ! **_S'écria une voix masculine. »

Je sursautai en cherchant l'auteur d'un tel cri. Kol. Il hurlait et se débattait tandis que Finn le serrait dans ses bras, les larmes aux yeux de voir son frère dans un tel état. Mais celui-ci continuait à se débattre. A bout de force, il se laissa tomber au sol. Je vis Rebekah, larmoyante courir jusqu'à lui, se mettre à genou et le prendre dans ses bras, frictionnant son dos avec amour. Elijah, Klaus et Henrik étaient déjà arrivés à leurs côtés. Je m'approchai légèrement, Henrik me regarda, toute la peine que je lus dans ses yeux me glaça. Sans m'y attendre, il me prit dans ses bras. Je restai immobile un instant, prise de cours, puis je resserrai mes bras autour de lui.

« _**-C'était ma meilleure amie…**_ Souffla-t-il dans mon oreille. »

Je jetai un regard à la jeune fille allongée non loin. Ses cheveux étaient noir corbeau, elle avait un jolie teint de porcelaine et ses yeux, grand ouvert, était bleu océan… Je ne le serai que plus fort.

Décidemment, cette journée n'allait vraiment pas à s'arrangeant. Quand ce massacre finirait-il ?

Les heures passèrent incroyablement lentement, de plus en plus de victimes étaient ramenée et quand ils en arrivèrent à épuisement ils ramenèrent les cadavres. Je vis la tente s'ouvrir et ma mère entrée. La surprise me saisissait. En me voyant elle fondit en larme et je courus la prendre dans mes bras, inquiète.

« _**-Oh mon dieu… Mon bébé… **_Sanglota-t-elle en me serrant le plus fort possible. _**Tu es en vie, dieu merci.**_ »

Elle m'écarta d'elle pour m'examiner du regard, cherchant la moindre égratignure. Elle grimaça en voyant ma robe tâchée de sang.

« _**-Ce n'est pas le miens. **_Assurais-je.

_**-On est venu au campement nous annoncé qu'une attaque avait eu lieu, qu'il fallait que nous soyons, nous aussi, très prudent au cas où ils viendraient jusqu'à nous et… Et quand ils ont dit où cela avait eu lieu j'ai eu tellement peur pour toi.**_»

Elle me reprit dans ses bras, je n'eus de cesse de lui répondre que j'allais bien.

« _**-Vite ! J'ai besoin d'aide ! **_S'écria une infirmière. »

Sa patiente faisait une hémorragie. Ma mère me lâcha.

« _**-Je suis médecin ! **_S'écria-t-elle. »

Médecin ? Elle courut en direction de la femme et s'activa à ses côtés.

« _**-Tu sortais avec cette fille ? **_Hurla Mickael. »

Kol hocha positivement la tête. Ses frères et sœurs avaient des regards inquiets et ne savaient plus où se mettre.

« _**-Et toi.**_ Reprit-il en regardant Henrik. _**Tu étais son ami ?**_

_**-Meilleur ami.**_ Corrigea-t-il avant de regretter ses paroles et de baisser la tête.

_**-Je vous avais pourtant interdit de fréquenter des Fernandez ! NE L'AVAIS-JE PAS ORDONNE ?**_

_**-Si, père. **_Répondirent les deux concernés.

_**-Et vous !**_ Continua-t-il en s'adressant au reste de la fratrie. _**Vous étiez au courant ? **_»

Ils hochèrent la tête.

« _**-Vous méritez TOUS une bonne correction, nous règlerons nos comptes à la maison. DISPARAISSEZ !**_ »

Klaus me vit et vint à ma rencontre.

« _**-Je suis navrais… Je n'aurais pas dû écoutée… Je… **_Déblatérais-je, me sentant honteuse.

_**-Je t'en prie, je crois que toutes les personnes de cette fichue tente ont entendus. **_

_**-Puis-je avoir l'indiscrétion de te demander ce qui a mis ton père dans un tel état de colère ? **_

_**-Il y a entre mon père et la famille Fernandez une rivalité qui dure depuis très longtemps.**_

_**-Pourquoi ?**_

_**-La mère de mon père a trompé mon grand-père avec un Fernandez, cela a brisé leur famille. **_

_**-Oh…**_

_**-Henrik a rencontré la petite Fernandez il y a dix ans. Ils n'étaient que des gosses, ils avaient le même âge et ils s'entendaient incroyablement bien. Finn et Elijah, les deux ainés, ont tentés de lui expliquer que cela n'était pas convenable, mais il ne comprenait pas, il était trop jeune. Moi-même, âgé de huit ans, je ne comprenais pas vraiment. Finn et Elijah ont alors protégés le secret d'Henrik, sachant ce que notre père lui ferait… En grandissant Henrik a saisi le différend qui opposait nos deux familles, mais à ce moment cela faisait longtemps qu'ils étaient amis et aucun d'eux ne voulaient cesser de l'être. **_

_**-Et Kol ?**_

_**-Kol la rencontré plus tard. Au début, a pars Finn et Elijah, aucun de nous n'étaient au courant mais Kol l'a découvert et Henrik les a présentés. Il a eu un véritable coup de foudre, malgré qu'elle soit plus jeune que lui et le différend qui nous oppose il est tombé amoureux. Très vite ont l'a tous sus et les a protégés.**_

_**-On se croirait dans Roméo et Juliette.**_ Lâchais-je. »

Il me regarda avec incompréhension.

« _**-De quoi parles-tu ? **_»

Eh merde…

« _**-C'est une fable que ma mère me racontait quand j'étais petite pour m'endormir**_. »

Il acquiesça.

« _**-Et cette fable finit-elle bien ? **_»

Je restai silencieuse.

« _**-Je suppose que cela signifie que non.**_ Soupira-t-il. _**Enfin, je présume que celle-ci ne se finit pas tellement mieux.**_ »

Il regarda le corps de la fille.

«_** -Pas tellement, non. **_»

On resta silencieux.

« _**-Tu me la racontera, un jour ? **_Demanda-t-il.

_**-Quoi donc ?**_

_**-Cette fameuse fable.**_

_**-C'est un truc de fille.**_ Prévins-je.

_**-Tu pourras dire que tu m'avais mis en garde.**_

_**-D'accord.**_

_**-Vraiment ?**_

_**-D'accord.**_ Répétais-je.

_**-Te rends-tu comptes que tu viens d'accepter un rendez-vous avec moi ?**_

_**-Quoi ? Non !**_

_**-Bien sûr que si, à l'instant même. **_

_**-C'est faux ! J'ai accepté de te raconter une fable !**_

_**-Et pour que tu me la racontes il faut que l'on se voie. **_

_**-Tu vas réellement supporter une fable de fille pour une sortie avec moi ?**_

_**-Cela dépendra du nombre de fable que tu connais.**_ Plaisanta-t-il.

_**-Tu m'as tendue un piège.**_

_**-Exact. Et toi tu y es tombée, maintenant tu me dois un rendez-vous.**_

_**-Dis donc, tu n'as pas une copine ?**_

_**-J'ai des tonnes de copines.**_ Répliqua-t-il. »

J'arquai un sourcil.

« _**-Je plaisante.**_ Précisa-t-il. »

Je le dévisageai.

« _**-Ok, ce n'était peut-être pas une brillante idée que de dire ça même pour plaisanter.**_ Admit-il.

_**-C'est dingue, il t'arrive de réfléchir finalement.**_ »

Il eut ce fameux sourire en coin, mon cœur se serra.

« _**-Cela dépend pour quoi.**_ »


	5. Chapitre 3 : Menace

_**Coucou !**_

_**Voilà le chapitre 3, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_**XoXo Lilly ;)**_

* * *

**~ Celui que tu étais… ~**

**Chapitre 3 : Menace.**

Cela faisait à présent une semaine que le massacre avait eu lieu, cela représentait également le temps pendant lequel je n'étais pas revenue au camp, je voyais toujours Rebekah au lac comme nous en avions l'habitude mais c'était différent. Elle était différente. Apprendre l'existence des loups-garous, qu'elle surnommait les monstres, l'avait totalement traumatisée et j'admets que si je ne connaissais déjà pas leurs existence et si je n'avais pas vécu tout un tas de chose traumatisant, je certainement dans le même état qu'elle à l'heure qu'il est. C'est pourquoi je faisais des pieds et des mains pour la faire rire et penser à autre chose.

« _**-Tu ne me l'avais pas dit.**_ Commença-t-elle. »

J'arquai un sourcil en levant les yeux dans les siens, elle avait ce petit sourire narquois.

« _**-Quoi donc ?**_ M'enquis-je.

_**-Que tu sortais avec mon frère.**_

_**-Quoi ?**_ M'écriais-je. _**Je ne sors pas avec Klaus !**_

_**-Je n'ai jamais dit son nom.**_

_**-Arrête de toujours utiliser les mêmes stratagèmes, ce n'est plus vraiment ingénieux.**_

_**-Tu as raison.**_ Sourit-elle.

_**-Pourquoi dis-tu que je sors avec lui ?**_

_**-Je t'en prie, la nouvelle s'est répandue tellement vite que je suis sûr que même ta mère doit être au courant.**_

_**-Très drôle. Mais je ne sors pas avec lui.**_

_**-Non, mais ça va être le cas. Tu as accepté un rendez-vous avec lui.**_

_**-Il m'a piégé.**_

_**-Klaus a toujours ce qu'il veut, peu importe comment il l'obtient.**_

_**-Je ne suis pas un objet.**_ Répliquais-je, elle hésita une seconde, perdant le sourire.

_**-Pour lui, si. C'est justement pour cela que je t'avais conseillée de te tenir à l'écart.**_

_**-Et je t'ai répondu de ne pas t'inquiété, mon cœur est solidement fixé.**_

_**-Pour combien de temps ?**_ »

Un silence pesant s'installa.

« _**-Tu m'accompagnes au marché ? **_Reprit-elle après un moment. »

J'acquiesçai en lui souriant tendrement. Elle attrapa mon bras et nous nous mîmes en route jusqu'à son camp. Lorsque l'on arriva sur la route principale, plusieurs stands étaient installés et je me crus soudainement dans un de ces films d'adaptation des œuvres de Jane Austen. Je souris à cette pensée. Quelque chose attira mon attention, beaucoup de filles nous regardaient en chien de faïence.

« _**-Pourquoi toutes ces filles nous regardent-elles ?**_ M'enquis-je.

_**-Nous ? Toi !**_

_**-Moi ? Pourquoi ?**_

_**-Tu es entrée dans la course, ma chérie.**_ Répondit-elle.

_**-Pardon ?**_

_**-La course pour celle qui décrochera le cœur de Klaus, si toute fois il en a un, cela reste un mystère.**_

_**-Je ne me rappelle pas être entrée dans cette course.**_

_**-On a déjà eu cette conversation tout à l'heure il me semble. Tu as accepté un rendez-vous avec lui, tu es donc officiellement dans la course.**_

_**-Est-ce que tout le monde est réellement au courant de cela ?**_

_**-Oui !**_

_**-Je t'ai dit que c'était un piège !**_

_**-Exact, et cela m'étonnera toujours de voir à quel point mon frère est doué !**_

_**-Et cela te fait rire ?**_

_**-Tu sais ce qui me fait rire ? **_Demanda-t-elle, j'arquai un sourcil interrogateur._** La tête de Tatia quand elle l'a appris, c'était… Jouissif. **_

_**-Rebekah !**_ Sermonnais-je.

_**-Oh, je t'en prie, si tu l'avais vu tu ne me reprocherais pas mon hilarité.**_

_**-Elle doit souffrir, elle aime Klaus.**_ Dis-je, pensive.

_**-Non !**_ S'énerva-t-elle. _**Tatia aime Tatia et uniquement Tatia. Ne te lance pas sur ce sujet avec moi, car si je doute que mon frère est un cœur, je suis par ailleurs totalement certaine que cette garce n'en n'a pas !**_

_**-Pourquoi la hais-tu à ce point ?**_

_**-Parce qu'elle a brisé le cœur de mes deux frères, pas un, deux ! **_

_**-Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'elle a pu faire mais c'est le passé, ne crois-tu pas que les gens changent ?**_

_**-Tu ne poserais pas la question si tu savais.**_ Rétorqua-t-elle. _**Je vais voir les robes. **_»

Elle commença à partir mais s'arrêta pour me regarder de nouveau et dire :

« _**-Oh et enfaîte, c'est elle qui a dit à tout le monde que tu sortais avec Klaus, parce qu'il lui a refusé un rendez-vous. Adorable cette fille, n'est-ce pas ?**_ »

Sur ce, elle partit. Je soupirai de lassitude. Je venais de m'engueuler avec ma meilleure amie, formidable…

« _**-Salut Caroline.**_ »

Je sursautai en me retournant, portant une main à mon cœur.

« _**-Klaus !**_ M'exclamais-je avec surprise.

_**-T'ai-je effrayé, Love ?**_

_**-Je vais m'en remettre. Que veux-tu ? **_

_**-Ce qui m'est dû.**_

_**-Pardon ?**_

_**-Le rendez-vous qui m'est dû. **_Répéta-t-il, de façon plus exhaustive.

_**-Disons… Dans une centaine d'année.**_

_**-Love… Ton sens de l'humour est incroyable mais ce rendez-vous tu me le dois.**_

_**-Pourquoi y tiens-tu autant ?**_ Attaquais-je en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine.

_**-Je ne comprends pas.**_

_**-Pourquoi moi ? Il te suffit de tourner la tête pour trouver une fille qui serait ravi d'avoir se rendez-vous avec toi.**_

_**-Vraiment ?**_ Sourit-il.

_**-Ne fais pas l'étonné, je connais ta réputation.**_

_**-Et ?**_

_**-Et je ne serais pas la prochaine idiote à être épinglée à ton tableau de chasse.**_

_**-Jolie tournure de phrase.**_

_**-Merci.**_

_**-Je t'en prie.**_ »

Nous nous défiâmes du regard. Il n'avait finalement pas tellement changé à travers les siècles, du moins sur certains aspects.

« _**-A quand notre rendez-vous ?**_ Insista-t-il, de nouveau.

_**-Je n'ai pas de penchant suicidaire.**_ Dis-je, il fut étonné.

_**-Je ne te ferais aucun mal.**_ »

Il avait presque l'air vexé.

« _**-Toi non, mais elles ?**_ Dis-je d'un mouvement de tête. »

Il sourit, amusé.

« _**-As-tu peur de quelques filles ?**_

_**-Disons que quitte à mourir j'aimerais mieux que ce ne soit pas pour toi.**_ Rétorquais-je.

_**-On sort demain soir.**_

_**-Après-midi.**_ Contrais-je.

_**-De quoi as-tu peur ? De moi ou de toi ? **_

_**-D'aucun des deux.**_

_**-Si tu le dis.**_

_**-Dis-moi, KLAUS, il y a une autre chose que je ne comprends pas.**_ Repris-je, repérant Tatia qui nous fixait à l'autre bout de la route.

_**-Quoi donc ?**_

_**-Pourquoi tiens-tu autant à sortir avec moi alors que la fille que tu convoite depuis des années veut enfin être avec toi ?**_ »

Il se pétrifia immédiatement.

« -_**Qu'elle fille ? **_Demanda-t-il d'une voix mal assuré.

_**-Je crois qu'elle s'appelle Tatia, non ?**_

_**-Comment sais-tu qu'elle veut être avec moi ?**_

_**-Je sais qu'elle ta demandée un rendez-vous.**_

_**-Et j'ai refusé.**_

_**-Pourquoi ?**_

_**-Peut-être que je ne la convoite pas autant que tu le crois.**_

_**-Mes sources sont fiables.**_

_**-Eh bien, dit à ma chère petite sœur de mieux se renseignée la prochaine fois, car même si j'admire sa capacité à fourrée son nez partout, elle n'est pas au courant de tout bien qu'elle soit persuadée du contraire.**_ »

Il était impassible. Je souris, amusé par sa ténacité.

« _**-Eh bien, à demain. **_Dis-je.

_**-Nous n'allons donc pas diné ? **_

_**-Non. **_

_**-Bien, je prendrais ce que tu me donneras Love, le diner sera pour plus tard. **_

_**-Jamais.**_

_**-Tu dis ça maintenant.**_

_**-Je n'ai aucun soucis à me faire, j'ai entendu dire que tu changeais de fille autant que de chemise, je devrais donc être tranquille dans peu de temps.**_ Rétorquais-je.

_**-Waho, cela m'aurait presque vexé.**_ Plaisanta-t-il.

_**-Tu ne prends jamais rien au sérieux, n'est-ce pas ?**_

_**-Parfois. **_

_**-J'en doute fortement.**_

_**-Nous verrons cela demain après-midi. Tu me rejoins au lac ?**_

_**-D'accord.**_

_**-Bien.**_

_**-Bien !**_ »

Je me dirigeai vers le stand de bijoux et commençai à admirer les merveilles qui s'y trouvaient. Mais avant que je n'ai eu le temps de contempler chacun d'entre eux, on m'agrippa violemment le bras pour me retourner : Tatia.

«_** -Il est à moi ! **_Attaqua-t-elle.

_**-Ok, si tu veux.**_ Répondis-je.

_**-Vraiment ?**_

_**-Cela met égale.**_

_**-Mais tu sors avec lui !**_

_**-J'aimerais mieux éviter. **_

_**-Ne joue pas la sainte nitouche avec moi !**_ Hurla-t-elle. _**Klaus est à moi, TU ENTENDS ?! Depuis toujours et pour toujours !**_

_**-Je crois que tu as un sérieux problème de possessivité.**_

_**-Si jamais tu l'approche je ferais de ta vie un enfer.**_

_**-Et d'agressivité également.**_ Complétais-je.

_**-Te moquerais-tu de moi ?**_

_**-Cela dépend.**_

_**-De quoi ?**_

_**-Etais-tu sérieuse pendant ta tirade ou était-ce une blague ?**_

_**-J'étais plus que sérieuse.**_ Affirma-t-elle, menaçante.

_**-Oh, eh bien dans ce cas non je ne me moque pas de toi, tu as de sérieux problèmes.**_

_**-Ici c'est mon territoire ! Klaus est à moi !**_

_**-Et Elijah ? **_Répliquais-je.

_**-Tu n'es qu'une petite…**_ Commença-t-elle.

_**-Un problème ?**_ S'enquit Rebekah en arrivant à mes côtés. _**Je déplorerais avoir à appeler mon frère pour de quelconques désaccords. Je parle bien évidemment de Klaus. **_»

Cela eut l'air de contrarier Tatia qui frappa du pied avec un cri de frustration et partit d'un air enragée.

« _**-Charmante, n'est-ce pas **_? S'enquit Rebekah.

_**-D'accord, tu avais raison. Cette fille est une peste.**_

_**-Une garce. **_Rectifia-t-elle.

_**-Une garce.**_ Approuvais-je. _**A pars cela, le spectacle était-il plaisant ?**_ M'enquis-je.

_**-Parle tu de mon frère et toi dans une joute verbale ou de la fureur de Tatia ?**_

_**-Les deux.**_

_**-Distrayant.**_

_**-Lequel ?**_

_**-Les deux.**_

_**-Contente que mon malheur t'amuse.**_

_**-Merci.**_ S'amusa-t-elle. »

Elle continua de rire pendant un petit malheur, m'entraînant par le bras vers d'autres stands et continuant de décrire en long, en large et en travers le visage furieux et déconfit de Tatia, cela avait l'air de la ravir. Quelqu'un passa un bras autour de mes épaules.

« _**-Salut chère belle-sœur. Bienvenue dans la famille !**_ »

Henrik.

«_** -Cela ne s'arrêtera donc jamais ? **_Demandais-je à Rebekah qui rit à mon air désemparée.

_**-Que veux-tu que je te dise, tu sors avec Klaus.**_ Dit Henrik, imitant sa sœur.

_**-Je ne sors pas avec Klaus, je me suis faîtes piégée par Klaus.**_

_**-Il est doué pour avoir ce qu'il veut, n'est-ce pas ? **_

_**-Vous avez tous appris les mêmes répliques ou quoi ?**_

_**-Que veux-tu ? Ce n'est que la vérité. **_

_**-Vous m'exaspérés ! Enfin bref, comment vas Mélodie ?**_ M'enquis-je.

_**-Mieux, elle a un peu de mal à marcher parce que sa jambe la fait beaucoup souffrir mais ça va mieux. **_

_**-Et… La petite Anna**_ ? »

Il baissa la tête.

« _**-Elle vit avec sa grand-mère. **_»

Son père était donc…

« _**-Oh…**_ »

Ce fut tout ce que je pus répondre.

« _**-Dis-moi, n'aurais-tu pas changée, intentionnellement, de sujet ?**_ Reprit-il.

_**-Henrik ?**_ Dis-je avec un sourire focus.

_**-Oui ?**_

_**-Laisses-moi !**_ »

Ils rirent à l'unisson en continuant à me taquiner. Et se fut ainsi tout le reste de la journée.


	6. Chapitre 4 : Le Rendez-vous

**Coucou tout le monde =)**

**J'ai un peu tardé et j'en suis désolé mais bon… Les cours ont repris -' et figurez-vous que je suis victime d'un grand manque de courage ces dernier temps (et aussi de quelques fatigues indésiré ^^)**

**Enfin bon, j'ai réussis à me secouer et voilà un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plairas, même si je dois l'avouer : j'en suis moi-même déçu.**

**Trêve de blahblah et bonne lecture à vous.**

**Bisouuus ! XoXo Lilly ;)**

* * *

**~ Celui que tu étais… ~**

**Chapitre 4 : Le rendez-vous.**

Je tournai en rond. Faisant les cents pas encore et encore. J'avais l'impression que mon estomac allait exploser, qu'un étau serrait mon cœur de plus en plus fort, que ma tête allait entrer en ébullition, que mon pouls allait battre des records… Tout va bien, Caroline, respire. Ce n'est même pas un vrai rendez-vous après-tout, tu vas juste y aller, le remettre de temps en temps à sa place et puis tu partiras. Tout se passera bien. Et surtout – _surtout_ – tu éviteras son regard, tout devrait bien aller ainsi. Je tentai de m'habiller le plus banalement possible, disons qu'à l'époque il n'y avait pas autant de choix que maintenant, pas de jean que des robes, et dans le genre décontracter les robes ce n'était pas le top.

« _**-Où vas-tu ?**_ Demanda ma mère. »

Je m'arrêtai net.

« _**-Je vais rejoindre Rebekah.**_ Mentis-je, mal à l'aise.

_**-Tu es drôlement bien habiller pour aller voir Rebekah.**_ »

Je le savais !

« _**-Non pas du tout.**_ Répondis-je, elle haussa les épaule.

-_**Généralement tu vas la voir le matin et soit tu y passe la journée sois tu rentres le midi. **_

_**-Oui mais… J'ai envie de passer l'après-midi avec elle. **_

_**-D'accord, ne reviens pas trop tard, tu sais que… Je n'aime pas que tu sois dehors trop tard.**_

_**-Ne t'inquiète pas.**_ »

Je me rendis au lac, Klaus était déjà là, assit par terre face à l'eau.

« _**-Bonjour, Love. **_Dit-il. »

Je souris malgré moi.

« _**-Comment sais-tu que je suis là ?**_

_**-Je t'entends. **_Rigola-t-il. »

Je m'approchai et m'assise à côté de lui, à bonne distance.

« _**-Je ne mord pas. **_Informa-t-il.

_**-Rien ne me le prouve.**_ »

Il resta silencieux un moment.

« _**-Je dois t'avouer, Love, que je ne sais pas exactement quoi faire. **_Dit-il.

_**-Comment cela ?**_

_**-Je prévoyais un diner. Diner que je prévoyais depuis une semaine et tu as tout gâché.**_

_**-Excuse-moi.**_ Souris-je.

_**-Oh je t'en prie, je vais juste devoir te demander de me laisser quelques minutes pour réfléchir.**_

_**-Bien sûr.**_

_**-Et si on plongeait ?**_ Proposa-t-il avec un sourire amusé.

_**-Plonger ?**_ M'étonnais-je. »

Il jeta un regard au lac devant nous, puis le posa sur moi.

« _**-Non.**_ Dis-je d'un air sévère.

_**-Aurais-tu peur ?**_

_**-Peur ? Oui j'ai peur ! L'eau doit être infectée de bactéries et doit être gelé !**_

_**-De bactéries ?**_ S'étonna-t-il.

_**-C'est sale !**_ Traduisis-je.

_**-Alors raconte-moi ton histoire.**_

_**-Laquelle ? **_

_**-Celle pour les filles. **_Sourit-il.»

Je le dévisageai.

« _**-Vraiment ? **_

_**-Vraiment.**_ »

Il continua à me fixer, attendant, je me décidai donc à commencer.

« _**-Cela se passe en Italie, il y a deux familles rivales les Capulet et les Montaigu, chaque famille a un enfant, les Capulet une fille nommé Juliette et les Montaigu un garçon nommé Roméo. Roméo est un garçon qui aime les femmes, il croit être fou amoureux de chacune d'entre elle sans réellement savoir ce que cela signifie. Un peu comme toi, enfaîte.**_

_**-Seulement je ne pense pas être fou amoureux d'elles, Love.**_ Répondit-il, amusé.

_**-Alors cela est pire.**_

_**-Pour elles, certainement, seulement je suis plus que clair avec elles, je ne mens jamais pour obtenir ce que je veux.**_

_**-Ce que tu veux ?**_ Répliquais-je en riant.

_**-Laisses-moi deviner, jusqu'au jour où il rencontre une fameuse fille nommé Juliette ?**_

_**-Oui… Suite à une de ses nombreuses déceptions avec une fille nommé Rosalie, ses amis l'emmènent à un bal costumé organisé par les Capulet, ils n'ont normalement pas le droit d'être là.**_

_**-Evidemment.**_ Acquiesça-t-il.

_**-Et là, au milieu de la foule de personne, il la voit.**_

_**-Le coup de foudre.**_

_**-Oui, elle est décrite comme la fille la plus incroyablement belle au monde.**_

_**-Blonde aux yeux bleus ? **_Supposa-t-il.

_**-Oui, mais comment le sais-tu ?**_ M'étonnais-je.

_**-Je présume que toutes les blondes aux yeux bleus sont magnifiques.**_

_**-Cela ne fonctionnera pas avec moi, Klaus.**_

_**-Quoi donc ?**_

_**-Tes flatteries à peine dissimulées.**_

_**-Oui, je sais, tu es trop intelligente pour te laisser séduire par moi, n'est-ce pas ?**_

_**-Et c'est ce qui te plait chez moi, n'est-ce pas ?**_ Répliquais-je. »

Il rit puis resta un moment sans parler.

« _**-Reprend ton histoire.**_ Dit-il.

_**-Alors cesse de m'interrompre. Je disais donc, qu'il la voit et que pour la première fois il comprend le réel sens du mot aimer. Alors il fera tout pour être avec elle, malgré la haine que leurs familles se voue… Un jour ils se marient en secret, ils pensent être enfin réunis à jamais mais le destin ne le voit pas de cette façon. Peu de temps plus tard, le cousin de Juliette Tybalt, tue le meilleur ami de Roméo, Mercucio, Roméo assistant impuissant à la scène devient fou de rage, il attrape un couteau et poignarde Tybalt qui meurt à son tour. Il se retrouve donc banni par le roi et dit adieu à Juliette, lui promettant qu'ils se reverraient un jour. **_

_**-Mais ils ne se reverront jamais ?**_

_**-Si… Enfin pas de la meilleure des façons. Juliette devant être marié à un homme par son père et n'ayant plus le temps, décide de demander de l'aide au prêtre qui les a unis, celui-ci lui donne un philtre pouvant lui donner l'apparence de la mort sans qu'elle ne le soit réellement. Celui-ci s'engage à en avertir Roméo qui viendra la chercher, seulement il n'en saura jamais rien. Un de ses serviteur vient lui apprendre la mort de Juliette, il va donc la retrouver seulement elle n'est toujours pas réveillé et il croit réellement à sa mort, il boit donc du poison et meurt avec elle ne pouvant imaginer une vie sans elle. Quand elle se réveil, elle le découvre à ses côtés et comprend que pour elle il n'y a plus d'issu, Roméo ne reviendra pas alors elle doit le rejoindre, elle lui prend son poignard et se tue. Les corps sont retrouvés ensemble et les familles regrettent leurs haines.**_

_**-Elle n'est pas très joyeuse ton histoire.**_

_**-Non, c'est vrai, mais c'est ce qui fait tout son charme, non ?**_

_**-Comment ça ?**_

_**-Eh bien… Imaginer aimer d'une telle force, même si cela est d'une stupidité incroyable, c'est simplement magnifique.**_

_**-Stupide ?**_ S'étonna-t-il.

_**-Evidemment, je pense que personne ne devrait mettre fin à ses jours pour une personne qui qu'elle soit.**_

_**-Pourquoi tant de dureté ?**_

_**-Cela n'est pas de la dureté.**_

_**-Bien sûr que si.**_

_**-Non ! C'est juste que je trouve ça affreusement lâche et égoïste.**_

_**-Les filles ne sont pas censées parler de cette manière de l'amour, n'es-tu pas d'accord ? Vous êtes censés croire que l'amour éternel existe, que l'on peut être aussi amoureux que ces deux personnages, que l'amour est la chose la plus importante au monde.**_

_**-C'est important, je ne dis pas le contraire, je pense que quiconque a besoin d'amour mais… Mais je ne suis pas d'accord avec le fait que toute notre vie doit être régie par cela.**_

_**-Et pourtant ces histoires d'amours t'émue ? **_

_**-Oui, et alors ?**_

_**-Tu es vraiment étrange, Love.**_

_**-Merci, j'en suis flattée.**_ Ironisais-je. »

Un silence s'installa, plutôt gênant d'ailleurs.

« _**-Je peux te poser une question ? **_M'enquis-je.

_**-Hum ?**_

_**-Cela ne va pas te plaire.**_

_**-Alors pourquoi veux-tu demander ?**_

_**-Je suis plutôt curieuse.**_

_**-Tatia ? **_Comprit-il.

_**-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec elle, Elijah… ?**_ »

Il soupira profondément et, un instant, j'ai crus qu'il ne me répondrait pas.

« _**-Tatia est spéciale.**_ Lâcha-t-il. _**Elle est gentille quand elle veut.**_ J'arquai un sourcil, il rit. _**J'ai dit, quand elle veut, mais c'est vrai qu'elle peut être une vraie peste et très manipulatrice.**_

_**-Une vraie garce, oui.**_ Acquiesçais-je. Désolé, continue.

_**-Elijah et moi avons toujours été en compétition pour elle. Seulement il l'a eu.**_

_**-Et ?**_

_**-Et pendant qu'elle était avec lui… disons que quand elle est en couple elle s'ennuie. Et elle… Elle m'a embrassée sachant pertinemment qu'il nous verrait.**_

_**-Oh…**_ Soufflais-je.

_**-Ouai, entre Elijah et moi ça n'a plus jamais été pareille, on a mis très longtemps à reconstruire une vraie relation de frères et je me suis promit de ne jamais être avec elle.**_

_**-C'est pour cela que tu as refusée d'avoir un rendez-vous avec elle.**_ Compris-je.

_**-Non, ça c'était pour toi, Love.**_

_**-J'en suis flattée.**_ Ironisais-je.

_**-J'espère bien !**_

_**-Pourquoi elle te plait autant ?**_

_**-Jalouse ?**_

_**-Curieuse.**_

_**-Si tu le dis.**_

_**-Tu ne réponds pas à ma question.**_

_**-Peut-être parce que je ne sais pas quoi te répondre.**_

_**-Elle est belle ?**_

_**-Oui, c'est sûr.**_ »

J'arquai un sourcil.

«_** -Il n'y a pas que ça ! **_S'empressa-t-il d'ajouter.

_**-Dis-moi.**_

_**-Eh bien… Là comme ça… Non ça ne me vient pas, mais il n'y pas que ça.**_

_**-Bien sûr. Je peux me permettre de t'apprendre une petite chose ?**_

_**-Bien sûr !**_

_**-Les femmes ne sont pas que des objets que tu trouves jolie, dont tu te sers pour finir par les jeter. On a des émotions aussi.**_

_**-Serais-tu en train de me faire la morale ?**_

_**-Peut-être bien.**_

_**-On ne me fait jamais la morale.**_

_**-Pourquoi ?**_

_**-Peut-être que l'on me craint.**_

_**-Pourtant tu en a bien besoins.**_

_**-Dans ce cas tu n'as qu'à accepter un autre rendez-vous avec moi, histoire que tu puisses me la faire plus souvent. **_

_**-Je ne tomberais pas dans ce piège, pas cette fois.**_

_**-C'est toi qui a dit que cela me faisait cruellement défaut, Love.**_

_**-Mais pas que c'était à moi de le faire.**_

_**-Dommage, tu rends pourtant cela tellement intéressant.**_ »

Et voilà comme je me retrouvai à faire l'erreur que je m'étais pourtant interdit de commettre : le regarder dans les yeux.

« _**-Alors tu ne veux pas m'accorder un autre rendez-vous ? **_Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

_**-Non.**_

_**-Vraiment ?**_

_**-Oui.**_

_**-Ton regard dit le contraire, Love.**_ »

Je tournai vivement la tête.

« _**-Bien sûr que non.**_ »

Il se moqua de moi.


	7. Chapitre 5 : Elle est unique

**~ Celui que tu étais… ~**

**Chapitre 5 : Elle est unique.**

Tout le monde s'appliquait à parler du rendez-vous que j'avais eu avec Klaus, à imaginer ce qui avait bien pu se passer sans même savoir ne serait-ce qu'une toute petite chose. Evidemment, ce qu'ils imaginaient ne m'étais pas des plus flatteur, vu les antécédents des rendez-vous de Klaus qui se finissaient, pour la plupart, dans son lit (_ou plutôt sa tente_), il était donc naturel de penser que le nôtre c'était conclu de la même façon que les précédent. Pourtant, il ne c'était rien passé, j'avais été forte et j'avais gardé mes distance essuyant chacun de ses essais pour briser le mur que j'avais dressée entre nous.

A présent, lorsque je traversais le campement ils ne parlaient non plus de mon futur rendez-vous avec Klaus mais du fait qu'il m'est, ou non, eu dans son lit. C'était assez rabaissant pour une fille de se dire que tout le monde parle de sa possible vie sexuelle et d'avantage lorsque l'on était « _matée_ » comme de vulgaires objets. Rebekah apparut à mes côtés et marcha avec moi sans rien dire.

« _**-Vas-y, dis-le.**_ Soupirais-je.

_**-Quoi donc ?**_

_**-Demande ce qui te brûle autant les lèvres.**_

_**-Je ne poserais pas la question pour une question de respect, donc si tu pouvais juste m'en informer ce serait bien.**_ Suggéra-t-elle.

_**-Quelle délicatesse !**_ Ironisais-je. _**Non, ton frère ne m'a pas eu.**_ »

Elle soupira de soulagement en s'arrêtant pour me prendre dans ses bras.

« _**-Je savais que tu étais trop forte pour lui ! Si ses intentions étaient noble je serais plus que ravi que tu intègres notre famille mais je doute que ce soit le cas. Klaus aime les femmes.**_

_**-Et les femmes aiment Klaus.**_ Relevais-je.

_**-Exact ! Et tu n'y fais pas exception, n'est-ce pas ?**_

_**-Il est gentil et très charmeur mais…**_

_**-Mais ?**_ Encouragea-t-elle.

_**-Je ne peux pas me rabaisser à être un trophée à son tableau de chasse. Je ne peux pas faire ça et je ne pense pas… Je ne pense pas pouvoir tomber amoureuse d'un garçon comme lui.**_

_**-M'en voilà soulagée.**_ »

Les chuchotements se firent et en me retournant je compris la cause, Klaus arrivait sur la grande place et lorsqu'il me vit il vint à ma rencontre.

« _**-Notre rendez-vous fait sensation, hein ?**_ Rit-il.

_**-Je vous laisse.**_ Informa Rebekah en disparaissant rapidement.

_**-Pourquoi se sent-elle toujours obligée de nous laisser seules ?**_ S'étonna-t-il, faussement.

_**-Peut-être pour ne pas t'être désagréable.**_

_**-Certainement. Je me demandais si tu accepterais de diner avec moi demain soir.**_

_**-Klaus…**_ Soupirais-je.

_**-Je sais tu ne veux pas être avec moi.**_

_**-Alors pourquoi t'entêtes-tu ?**_

_**-On peut peut-être… Juste être amis.**_

_**-Vraiment ?**_ M'étonnais-je, croisant les bras en le dévisageant d'un air suspect.

_**-Disons que, pour le moment, on peut juste se voir de temps en temps, comme des amis et si jamais un jour il doit se passer quelque chose et bien il en sera ainsi. **_

_**-Tu es conscient que ce jour n'arrivera, probablement, jamais ?**_

_**-Eh bien nous serons de bons amis.**_

_**-… D'accord.**_ Dis-je après un moment d'hésitation. _**Soyons amis.**_ »

Il me sourit, mon cœur se serra. Etait-ce réellement une bonne idée ? Il se pencha et déposa un doux baiser sur ma joue, peut-être un peu trop sensuel pour être amical. J'hochai négativement la tête, d'un air dépitée.

« _**-C'était purement amical ! **_Promit-il en levant les mains devant lui.

_**-Bien évidemment.**_ »

Il rit et s'éloigna rapidement. Je cherchai Rebekah mais ne la trouvait pas lorsque je vis Tatia au loin. Je serra les dents en faisant demi-tour le plus silencieusement possible, priant pour qu'elle ne me voit pas.

« _**-Caroline ! **_S'écria une voix stridente. »

Je me stoppai en soupirant, elle me rattrapa rapidement d'un air accusateur.

« _**-Que s'est-il passé avec Klaus ? **_Demanda-t-elle.

_**-Je… Quoi ? Rien. **_

_**-Ce n'est pas ce que l'on raconte.**_

_**-Eh bien ce que l'on raconte est faux.**_

_**-Je l'aime, OK ?**_ S'écria-t-elle.

_**-Comme tu aimes Elijah et tous les autres mecs de ce village ?**_

_**-Je… Klaus c'est différent, je tiens réellement à lui…**_ »

Son visage perdit son agressivité pour être empreinte d'une forte douleur, ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et elle pâli.

« _**-Il pense comme toi, n'est-ce pas ?**_

_**-Je ne comprends pas.**_ Mentis-je.

_**-Il pense que je ne suis qu'une manipulatrice sans cœur qui aime avoir tous les garçons derrière elle.**_

_**-Je…**_

_**-Je ne suis pas comme ça ! J'aime sentir que je plais, cela est vrai, mais Klaus est différent à mes yeux et toi tu débarques et tu l'obtiens en un claquement de doigt…**_

_**-Je ne sors pas avec Klaus, nous avons décidés d'être amis.**_

_**-Vraiment ?**_

_**-Vraiment**_. »

Elle me sourit timidement et s'éloigna. A présent je me demandais si elle était réellement une garce ou si elle était seulement possessive.

**POV Tatia.**

Je laissais Caroline, cette petite garce avait-elle réellement crus mon petit tour ? Evidemment que oui elle est tellement idiote ! Elle ne savait même pas que j'avais entendu sa conversation avec Rebekah, ainsi que celle avec Klaus, je jouais décidemment hyper bien la comédie, cette petite garce n'allait pas me le voler, cela était sûr ! Je me dirigeai donc vers Klaus.

« _**-Salut mon chéri. **_Dis-je avec bonne humeur. »

Il se retourna vers moi.

« _**-Je me disais qu'on pourrait sortir ce soir.**_

_**-Désolé mais non.**_

_**-Tu m'as dit que tu ne pouvais pas, car tu ne sortais pas avec deux filles à la fois, maintenant tu ne sors plus avec elle, vous êtes seulement amis.**_ »

Il perdit son sourire, surpris. J'en souris intérieurement, affichant un regard désolé.

« _**-Comment… Comment sais-tu cela ?**_

_**-Elle me l'a dit. **_»

Cette fois je lus de la douleur dans son regard.

« _**-Je ne peux pas sortir avec toi.**_

_**-Parce que c'est elle que tu veux n'est-ce pas ? Pourtant elle m'a dit qu'elle ne pourrait jamais sortir avec un garçon comme toi, je ne dis pas ça pour te faire du mal, comprends-moi bien mais pour que tu puisses te protéger d'elle.**_

_**-Merci Tatia mais non ce n'est pas pour elle.**_

_**-Alors pourquoi ?**_

_**-Pour mon frère.**_

_**-Elijah ? On est plus ensemble depuis des années.**_

_**-Je me suis fait une promesse, je suis désolé. **_»

Sur ce il partit. Un jour, il sera à moi.

**POV Klaus.**

Je regardai Caroline parler avec ma sœur, sa meilleure amie. Comment en étais-je arrivé là ? A regarder une fille, à la vouloir à ce point, à la trouver si belle… Comment tout cela était arrivé ? Ce n'était qu'une fille alors pourquoi les choses avaient changé ? Après tout elle avait raison de vouloir se protéger de moi, j'étais un coureur de jupon depuis tellement longtemps, je ne savais même pas ce que signifiait être en couple avec quelqu'un. Et je ne voulais pas la blesser, pas elle, pourtant je savais ne pas être prêt pour autre chose que des relations physiques. J'allais devoir renoncer à elle et me résigner à n'être que son ami.

**POV Caroline.**

« _**-Amis ? **_S'étonna Rebekah.

_**-Oui.**_ Confirmais-je.

_**-Mon frère a accepté d'être ton ami ?**_

_**-Oui.**_

_**-D'abandonner toutes tentatives sexuelles ? **_

_**-Oui**_

_**-Tu es sûr ?**_

_**-Oui !**_

_**-Désolé mais c'est irréaliste.**_

_**-Laisses tomber.**_ »

Elle resta un long moment silencieuse, je voyais bien qu'elle était pensive, elle pensait certainement à Klaus et moi d'ailleurs. Lorsqu'on se quitta elle me prit dans ses bras en me disant tout de même de faire attention au cas où les attentions de Klaus ne seraient pas ce qu'il ne laisse paraître, je lui assurai donc que tout allait se passer pour le mieux.

**POV Rebekah.**

Lorsque je rentrai chez moi, je vis toute ma famille, je croisai les bras en fixant Klaus, il arqua un sourcil interrogateur, d'un mouvement de tête je lui fis comprendre de me suivre ce qu'il fit. On s'éloigna un peu et j'attaquai.

«_** -C'est quoi le plan ? **_

_**-Quel plan ? **_

_**-Caroline, être ami, pas de sexe… Toutes ces conneries.**_

_**-Ce n'en sont pas.**_

_**-Réellement ?**_

_**-Oui.**_

_**-Tu mens.**_

_**-Ta confiance en moi me réchauffe le cœur, petite sœur.**_

_**-Je te connais Klaus. **_

_**-Je sais qu'elle est trop bien pour moi. **_Lâcha-t-il, je me pétrifiai, surprise. _**En parlant avec elle je me suis attaché à elle, je ne veux pas lui faire du mal et je me connais je finirais par lui en faire. Alors oui je vais n'être que son ami, et non je ne coucherais pas avec elle. Satisfaite ?**_

_**-… Merci. **_Soufflais-je.

_**-Je t'en prie. Puis-je ?**_

_**-Bien sûr.**_ »


	8. Chapitre 6 : Amis

**~ Celui que tu étais… ~**

**Chapitre 6 : Amis.**

_**POV Caroline.**_

Quand j'arrivai au village de Rebekah le lendemain je vis une fille, elle boitait en se tenant au mur à côté d'elle, les gens autour d'elle la regardaient avec inquiétude mais personne ne bougeait. Elle tourna la tête en ma direction et son visage s'illumina, je me sentis soudainement affreusement mal. Elle se mise à avancer dans ma direction et s'arrêta face à moi, replaçant une de ses mèches rousses derrière son oreille.

« _**-Bonjour. **_Dit-elle d'une voix chantante.

_**-Bonjour.**_

_**-Tu es Caroline ?**_

_**-C'est exact.**_ »

Elle souriait mais tout ce que je voyais était un visage pâle.

«_** -Merci infiniment. **_Dit-elle, ma bouche s'ouvrit, se referma. _**Tu m'as sauvé la vie, je sais que tu l'as fait.**_ »

Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux.

« _**-Tu as arrêté le sang de couler de ma jambe… Je… Merci. **_»

Du sang…

« _**-Comment as-tu fais ?**_ »

Partout.

« _**-J'ai… Euh… Appuyer sur la veine qui avait été sectionnée… J'ai rien fais crois-moi.**_

_**-Bien sûr que si. **_»

Je commençai à avoir la nausée.

« _**-Ce n'est rien…**_

_**-Si.**_

_**-Non je t'assure.**_

_**-J'étais alité, je viens à peine d'avoir l'autorisation de sortir et je voulais réellement te remercier.**_

_**-Il ne fallait pas. **_»

Elle commença à parler mais je n'entendais pas réellement ce qu'elle disait.

« _**-Je ne me sens pas très bien. **_La coupais-je._** Je vais y aller, d'accord ?**_

_**-Oh oui bien sûr ! Reposes-toi bien.**_

_**-Merci… **_»

Je m'éloignai rapidement, pourquoi cela me faisait-il cet effet ? Le sang franchement quelle ironie ! J'en buvais, pire que ça, j'adorais en boire, j'adorais cette chaleur, ce goût… Cette pensée ne fit qu'accroitre mes haut-le-cœur. Je m'appuyai à un arbre et ferma les yeux. Je ne pouvais pas être malade, pas pour ça, c'était débile…

« _**-J'ai appris qu'elle était venue te parler. **_»

J'hurlai en sursautant et ouvrant les yeux. Henrik me fixait, levant les mains en l'air.

« _**-Quoi ?**_ Dis-je. _**Qui ?**_

_**-Désolé je ne voulais pas te faire peur.**_

_**-Très réussis. **_Commentais-je.

_**-C'est juste que j'ai appris que Mélodie était venue te parler.**_ Dit-il, je ne répondis. _**Mélodie Kims, la fille à qui tu as sauvé la vie.**_

_**-Je sais qui elle est.**_ Coupais-je.

_**-Elle t'admire énormément.**_

_**-Elle ne devrait pas.**_

_**-Il y a quelque chose qui ne vas pas ?**_

_**-Pourquoi ?**_

_**-Tu sembles… Froide et distante.**_

_**-Désolé.**_ »

Sur ce je m'en allai. Je marchai sans réellement regarder où j'allais mais quand je me rendis compte que cela m'avait mené à la rivière je m'allongeai sur l'herbe et fixa le ciel bleu.

« _**-Je te dérange ?**_ »

Je soupirai en me redressant et regarda Klaus s'asseoir à côté de moi.

« _**-On ne peut jamais rester seul bien longtemps avec la famille Michelson, hein ?**_

_**-Disons qu'on est nombreux, alors…**_ Dit-il, il sourit. _**Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Henrik ?**_ »

Je soupirai de lassitude. Certes j'avais mal réagis avec lui mais étais-je réellement obligée de rendre des comptes à Klaus ?

« _**-Il a dit que tu étais fr…**_

_**-Froide et distante.**_ Coupais-je. _**Je sais.**_

_**-Que se passe-t-il ?**_

_**-Tu veux réellement parler de ça ?**_ M'énervais-je.

_**-On est amis, non ?**_ »

Je m'arrêtai, le regarda, soupira, détourna le regard, soupira de nouveau.

« _**-Je ne sais pas. Quand cette fille est venue me voir…**_

_**-Mélodie ?**_

_**-Hum… C'est juste que… Je l'ai revu allongée dans l'herbe, couverte de sang et je me suis senti tellement mal. Je sais c'est débile, ce n'est que du sang, mais…**_

_**-Ce que tu as vu ce jour-là, ce qu'on a tous vus, c'était… Horrible, ok ? Que tu sois dans cette état c'est normale, personne ne peut imaginer un tel carnage, peu importe le temps que tu aurais eu pour t'y préparer**_. »

Je baissai la tête, s'il savait ce que j'ai pu voir, certes rien n'avais surpassé ça mais…

« _**-Mais ce que tu as fait pour cette fille… Tu as géré les choses, tu es resté calme et forte alors peut-être que tu devrais simplement te dire que tu as le droit de craquer à un moment donné. **_»

Je plongeai mes yeux dans les siens il avait l'air tellement inquiet et compatissant…

« _**-Et toi ? **_

_**-Moi ?**_

_**-Tu as craqué ?**_

_**-Non.**_

_**-Et quand vas-tu le faire ?**_

_**-Jamais.**_

_**-Vraiment ? Tu… Tu as subi plus que moi, tu as tué ces choses…**_

_**-Mais je suis un homme.**_

_**-Oh et un homme ne craque pas, alors ? **_Dis-je avec un sourire en coin.

_**-Bien sûr que non, ça c'est le truc des filles.**_

_**-Oh j'y crois pas c'est le truc le plus sexiste que j'ai entendu !**_ M'exclamais-je. »

Il rit.

« _**-Je t'ai contrarié ?**_

_**-Contrarié ? Tu rigole ? J'ai carrément envie de te frapper ! **_

_**-Je ne me fais pas trop de soucis.**_

_**-Ah bon ?**_

_**-Je t'en prie, Love, regarde toi tu es si petite, si fine, si fragile.**_

_**-Fragile ? Je suis fragile ?**_

_**-Peut-être bien oui.**_

_**-Peut-être que tu devrais te méfier.**_

_**-Je ne pense pas.**_

_**-Tu devrais réfléchir à ce propos.**_

_**-Non.**_ »

Je me levai.

« _**-Debout. **_Dis-je.

_**-Quoi ?**_ S'étonna-t-il en explosant de rire.

_**-Aller, lèves-toi !**_ »

Il s'exécuta.

« _**-Je t'attend.**_ Dit-il calmement.

_**-Attaques-moi.**_

_**-Je ne vais pas t'attaquer. **_

_**-Peut-être que tu as peur finalement.**_

_**-Bien sûr.**_

_**-Peur d'être battus par une fille.**_ Ajoutais-je, il secoua négativement la tête. _**Par une fille si petite, si fine.**_ Il rit. _**Et c'était quoi le dernier mot déjà ? Ah oui : fragile. **_Je le défiai du regard. _**Alors, Klaus, as-tu peur de moi ? **_»

Avant même que je n'ai eu le temps de réfléchir à quoi que ce soit il était contre moi tenant fermement mes poignets derrière mon dos. Ses yeux plongèrent dans les miens et pendant une seconde je ne compris plus ce qui se passait, mais je repris mes esprits et me mise à réfléchir à une façon de le prendre à son propre jeu.

« _**-C'est tout ?**_ Demandais-je.

_**-J'ai déjà peur de te casser, Love.**_ Souffla-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

_**-Seulement…**_

_**-Ouai ?**_ »

Je frappai sur le côté de sa cheville et il trébucha.

« _**-Tu veux jouer à ça ?**_ Demanda-t-il.

_**-Je croyais pourtant avoir été clair.**_ »

Il attrapa ma main et me fit tomber sur le côté. Je me retrouvai allonger à côté de lui.

« _**-Oh mon dieu…**_ Soufflais-je en riant.

_**-Ça va ? **_

_**-Oh génialement bien, mais je te préviens un jour j'aurais ma revanche.**_

_**-Quand tu veux.**_ »

On resta silencieux, fixant simplement le ciel.

« -_**Merci**_. Soufflais-je.

_**-Hum ?**_

_**-D'être venu me faire penser à autre chose.**_

_**-Oh de rien, c'est ce que les amis font, non ?**_ »

Je tournai la tête sur le côté et lui sourit.


	9. Chapitre 7 : Henrik - Partie 1

**~ Celui que tu étais ~**

**Chapitre 7 : Henrik – Partie 1**

« _**-Hey ! **_»

Je me retournai en sursaut. Bonnie se trouvait en face de moi, adossé à un arbre, un immense sourire sur le visage.

« _**-Que fais-tu là ? Je ne dors pas !**_ M'étonnais-je en regardant autour de moi pour chercher mon corps endormi.

_**-Tu m'as manquée.**_ Me dit-elle en souriant.

_**-Toi aussi…**_ _**C'est tout de même moins flippant que de me voir voler au-dessus de mon corps. **_Commentais-je, Bonnie rit. _**Comment se passe les choses à la maison ?**_

_**-On en est toujours au même point. Il faut que tu trouves un moyen afin que tu puisses revenir.**_

_**-Et une fois que Klaus sera tout mignon je serais automatiquement déplacé dans notre époque ?**_

_**-En réalité c'est un peu plus complexe que ça.**_

_**-Comment ça ?**_

_**-Je n'ai pas expliqué les choses comme j'aurais dus le faire la dernière fois, mais je n'avais pas assez de temps.**_

_**-Et aujourd'hui tu l'as ?**_

_**-Oui, j'ai trouvé une autre sorcière pour m'aider, un autre moyen.**_

_**-C'est-à-dire ?**_

_**-Je suis réellement là, Caroline. **_

_**-Quoi ?**_

_**-Elle a transportée mon corps à cette époque mais c'est seulement temporaire.**_

_**-Tu es là ? **_

_**-Oui.**_ Sourit-elle. »

J'avançai automatiquement pour la prendre dans mes bras et la serra de toutes mes forces.

«_** -Oh mon dieu… **_Soufflais-je, une larme roulant sur ma joue. »

Je me reculai pour découvrir qu'une larme roulait également sur sa joue.

« _**-Il ne faut tout de même pas qu'on me voit.**_ Dit-elle. »

Je pris sa main et l'entraîna plus loin où nous nous assîmes.

« _**-Racontes-moi tout. **_Dis-je.

_**-Notre réalité n'existera plus une fois que tu auras modifié le passé, nos corps seront juste transférés dans une réalité alterné qui deviendra notre réalité. Comprends-tu ?**_

_**-Oui.**_

_**-Nous aurons un tout autre passé. Seul toi et moi nous rappellerons de la vie que nous avons eue, de tout ce qui s'est passé… Je sais que c'est dur mais… Ecoute, je sais quand notre possible futur change parce que je le vois dans des visions, je surveille la progression avant que cela ne s'applique.**_

_**-Et où en est-il ?**_ Demandais-je.

_**-Les vampires existes encore, certaines mauvaises choses ne sont pas arrivés, d'autres si.**_

_**-Plus explicitement ?**_

_**-Je n'ai pas le droit de t'en dire plus, Caroline. Tout ce que je peux dire c'est qu'on a qu'un essai. Si jamais tu échoue on devra assumer le futur que cela aura créée peu importe dans quel état il sera.**_

_**-Rassurant. **_

_**-Je ne te le fais pas dire… Il y a autre chose.**_

_**-Oui ?**_

_**-Connais-tu Henrik ?**_ Demanda-t-elle, un sourire de tendresse se dessina sur mon visage, elle grimaça.

_**-Quoi ?**_ M'enquis-je.

_**-Il va mourir.**_

_**-Je sais…**_ Soufflais-je.

_**-Ce soir.**_ »

Cela tomba comme une sentence. Mon cœur se serra et ma tête se mit à tourner.

« _**-Non, non ce n'est pas possible !**_

_**-Je suis désolé…**_

_**-Il ne peut pas mourir !**_

_**-Il le doit.**_

_**-Pourquoi ?**_

_**-Les vampires doivent exister !**_

_**-Quel est le rapport avec la vie d'Henrik ?**_

_**-Ils ont été changés à cause de la mort d'Henrik et cela doit se reproduire.**_

_**-Pourquoi ?**_

_**-Parce que s'ils n'existaient pas les loups garou s'en donneraient à cœur joie. Tu comprends ? Une race est toujours utile, ça maintiens l'équilibre.**_ »

Elle baissa les yeux et parut désolé, je suivis son regard et vis que mes mains commençaient à trembler. Je me relevai rapidement.

« _**-Caroline…**_

_**-Je ne peux pas le laisser mourir !**_

_**-Tu ne dois pas t'en mêler !**_

_**-Tu ne comprends pas… Il est… Il est le plus adorable et gentil de toute cette famille, tu comprends ? Il est tellement jeune et pure… **_

_**-Caroline…**_

_**-Je l'aime ok ? Je l'aime comme s'il faisait partie de ma propre famille ! Ne me demande pas de l'abandonner…**_

_**-Je suis désolé… Mais tu aimes Stefan également ?**_

_**-Bien sûr, mais où es le rapport ?**_

_**-S'ils ne deviennent pas des vampires tu perds Stefan. **_»

Je me figeai.

« _**-Tu ne peux pas faire ça. Tu te rends compte que tu me demande de choisir entre mes deux meilleurs amis ? **_

_**-Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Je dois y aller, je sens qu'elle me rappelle.**_

_**-La sorcière ?**_

_**-Oui. Prends soins de toi, Caroline. Et n'oublie pas, nous n'avons qu'une seule chance.**_ »

Elle me prit dans ses bras et disparue.

Je restai un moment sans bouger, les yeux dans le vague, comment allais-je pouvoir le laisser mourir ? Comment accepter une chose pareille ? J'avais juste tellement besoin de le voir maintenant… Je courus jusqu'à leur camp et alla le trouver. Il empilait du bois, je m'approchai de lui.

« _**-Henrik ?**_ »

Il se retourna et me sourit. Les larmes me montèrent automatiquement aux yeux et je me blottis dans ses bras.

« _**-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Ca ne va pas ?**_ S'enquit-il.

_**-Ça va…**_ Soufflais-je. _**J'ai juste besoin de rester comme ça un moment…**_

_**-D'accord. **_»

Il me serra contre lui en caressant mes cheveux. Je reculai et lui sourit.

« _**-Je suis désolé pour la dernière fois.**_

_**-Oh, ce n'est rien.**_

_**-Je t'adore, tu le sais ?**_

_**-Bien sûr.**_ Sourit-il. »

Je passai toute la journée avec lui mais plus le temps passait plus il m'était dur de me convaincre de ne pas agir. Il me ramena chez lui, me fis m'asseoir et partis chercher à boire.

« _**-Ma mère veut que tu manges ici ce soir.**_ Dit-il en me tendant un verre.

_**-C'est gentil.**_

_**-Je crois qu'elle t'a adopté.**_ Rit-il. _**On l'a tous fait.**_

_**-Que c'est mignon ! Qu'as-tu à me demander ?**_

_**-Ok je suis découvert.**_

_**-J'écoute.**_

_**-Toi et Klaus ?**_

_**-Encore ça ? Bien, qui a-t-il avec Klaus ? **_

_**-Justement c'est ce que je demande.**_

_**-Nous sommes amis. **_»

Il explosa de rire et lorsqu'il vit mon sérieux il se calma.

« _**-Waho, tu es sérieuse, ça c'est étonnant. **_»

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

« _**-Bon, je vais rentrer chez moi comme ça j'en profiterais pour prévenir ma mère et je reviens tout à l'heure.**_

_**-D'accord.**_ »

_Plusieurs heures plus tard…_

Le repas venait de se finir, Rebekah et moi venions de faire une promenade digestive et quand on revint Henrik n'était plus là.

« _**-Où est Henrik ?**_ M'enquis-je.

_**-Parti faire un tour avec Klaus. **_Répondit Elijah.

_**-DEHORS ?**_ M'écriais-je.

_**-Dans les limites protégées je suppose.**_ Répondit-il. »

Et moi qui pensais qu'il était en sécurité en mangeant ici ce soir.

« -_**Elijah**_ ! »

Il sursauta et me regarda, perplexe.

« -_**Ils ne sont pas dans les limites protégées.**_

_**-Quoi ?**_

_**-Ils sont partis observer les loups.**_ »

Il se leva aussitôt, suivis de Kol et Finn.


End file.
